Thief of the Innocent
by wskksw
Summary: Though we may part, by the end of the night, you'll remain in my heart, and still be my light - When the worlds of Pokemon and Mushroom Kingdom become connected, King Mickey sends Sora, Riku, and Kairi on a perilous quest to tame the rising darkness.
1. Chapter 1 : Double Trouble

"Oh, the stars are so beautiful tonight! Don't you agree?" The graceful blonde asked her undersized counterpart. The two were relaxing on the grandest tower of the castle, with refreshments between them. It had been a long day, and it was about time to call it a night.

"Mmhmm," Her attendant answered, his beady eyes focused on a strange object in the far distance. She directed her attention as well, and could just make out a red delivery truck on the path below, heading toward the castle.

"My ingredients!" She squealed, surprising her small friend. He rolled backwards off of his chair, his mouth open in shock. This didn't faze her though, and she continued to jump up and down in excitement. "I ordered them from the catalog a few weeks ago, and I've been waiting forever. But they've finally arrived!" she exclaimed in her high-pitched voice.

She rushed to the edge of the tower wall, and waved to the crimson vehicle below, smiling all the while. This only made her companion roll his eyes however, but when she kicked off her rosy high heels and headed for the staircase, he sighed and began to follow her.

"La, Dadum, da-DAH!" she cheerfully sang as she made her way down the dark, spiral staircase. She held her elaborate, pink dress up while she ran, her bare feet making a soft sound every time they hit the cold, stone floor. Her little buddy tried his best to stay with her, but his short legs wouldn't allow him to keep her quick pace.

When she finally reached the bottom of the stairway, she swiftly changed direction, and lunged toward the dining hall. Her elderly steward, who was reading in the sitting room, raised his head in just enough time to catch a brief glimpse of her golden hair flying by the door. "Princess!" he called.

Oh, hush. She thought, dismissing the shout. She was almost to the door anyway. She rushed past the dining room table and dashed through the door leading to the front room. As she leaped over the furniture, she could see the now parked truck through the intricately-designed glass windows.

Just as she made it to the grand front entrance- The doorbell rang. After she stood and gleefully clapped several times, she opened the majestic door with a flourish.

"Hello." She welcomed the deliverymen with an inviting smile. There were three of them standing in a row, the one at the right end holding a clipboard. His lavender hair hung down almost to his shoulders, and when he brought his threatening green eyes to meet hers, she almost gasped.

"Good evening. My name is…" He hesitated for a moment, and looked expectantly at the woman standing directly beside him. She had elongated, deep, purple hair that curled slightly at the end, and she was wearing green, bulb earrings. She shot him an irritated glance, and looked back at the girl, a distasteful look on her face.

"He's Jamie. I'm Jessica. And that's Marvin," Jessica told her, pointing her thumb at the petite man beside her. Or, at least, the princess thought he was a man. He grinned, somehow finding his own name amusing, and bowed, saying, "How do you do?"

"Just fine, thank you," The princess responded. She almost said something, paused, and then decided to ask. "Where's Brownie? He's usually the one who delivers my ingredients."

Jessica smiled a sly smile, and emitted a short laugh. "Brownie... took a vacation. He won't be back for a while." Her voice was lighthearted, but it was somehow sinister at the same time.

"Oh," The fair-haired girl replied, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. Brownie had delivered for years. And he'd never left on a trip without telling her about it beforehand.

"You are Peach, correct?" Jamie asked, making eye contact. Every time he did, she felt violated, and this time, a cold chill ran through her body.

"Yes," Peach said, avoiding the sinister green beads.

"And who might this be?" Jessica asked her voice curious and wistful. Peach's trusty sidekick had arrived in the middle of the conversation, drained and out of breath.

"This is Toad," Peach told her with a grin. "He's been my best friend and loyal servant for I don't know how long." Toad nodded and peeked up at the princess.

"He's not a Pokémon, but he'll do," Jessica stated, directing her gaze toward the others.

"Excuse me?" Peach said.

"Nothing, dear. Would you like your package?"

"Yes, please! How much do I owe you?

"It's on us," Marvin insisted, "Besides, you'll be paying soon enough." This statement caused the other two to laugh, and Peach was beginning to be annoyed by their mysterious behavior.

"Thank you very much," she said as Jessica handed her the hefty, brown box. "Come on Toad, let's go inside and see what we can get into." She shook the awaited parcel, waved to the trio, and motioned for her counterpart to follow her.

"You have a good night now," Jessica advised with a gleam in her eye.

"Okay!" Peach made her way inside, sat the package down, and had begun to shut the front door behind her, when she realized Toad was still on the castle steps. He was standing, quiet, watching the deliverymen intently.

They had walked to their truck, and Marvin was the last to jump inside, although it was difficult for him because of his small stature. He quickly shut the door behind him. As soon as he did, the truck came to life, grumbling and revving up. After a few seconds, the group was off, and the automobile was disappearing into the distance.

"Toad?" Peach addressed him, kneeling down so that she was on his level, and she peered into his frightened eyes.

"I didn't like them," Toad said, turning to her.

"They did seem a bit odd," Peach admitted, recalling the hidden coldness in Jessica's cheerful voice.

"I just don't understand why Brownie would just go off with no warning."

"I know! I just spoke to him the other day about this delivery, and he told me he'd show up."

"I just wouldn't trust those three if they returned," Toad mumbled, glancing dreadfully at the road behind him.

"Oh, not for the world! That Jamie character was shooting me creepy looks."

"And Marvin moved and spoke sort of like a cat," Toad added.

"Well, that's what you get when you live in Mushroom Kingdom!" Peach joked. Toad emitted a nervous laugh and grinned at the princess. "Come on Toad; let's go bake a cake or two."

"Mario will love that," Toad replied sarcastically. Peach playfully hit him and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside.


	2. Chapter 2 : Ice Cream and Luigi

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed. Ash had just suggested they go out for ice cream, which had the little yellow puff-ball in hysterics.

"Gosh, Pikachu!" Ash beamed, patting his long-time friend on the head. "Excited?"

"Pika-CHU!" The Pokémon replied, nodding.

"Well, what are we all just sitting around for?" Misty questioned, her bright, orange hair bobbing with her words. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Brock yelled in agreement, pumping his fist. "Last one there buys!"

The trio and their Pokémon all sprang up at once, scurrying to the door of their temporary home- a shack just outside of Kokoro. They rushed through the house, racing toward Main Street.

A couple days earlier, the group had been on their way to yet another anticipated Pokémon competition, when they stopped in to visit Misty's uncle, Curt. He insisted that they stay for a week or two, and had provided a guest bedroom for the kids to sleep in.

Now, Curt was at work, but the night before he had suggested that Ash, Brock, and Misty get out and explore the town- which is exactly what they planned to do.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Ash yelled, in first place. Pikachu was clinging to his shoulder, his tiny face determined.

"No, you won't!" Misty returned, just behind Ash. Croaguonk was following close behind her, and Brock was last, panting hard.

The troop sprinted through town, dodging people left and right. Ash nearly collided with an elderly lady crossing the street, and Misty jumped straight over a fruit stand's pile of watermelons. People gasped and pointed, but the Pokémon only welcomed the attention, smiling and performing tricks for the startled onlookers as they scuttled along.

"Everywhere we go, we seem to call attention to ourselves," Brock stated, trying to catch up. Misty giggled and proceeded to glance back at her weary friend. "Don't pass out now!"

"Shut it!" he joked, trying to find the energy to grin.

Ash caught sight of the ice cream stand just ahead of them, and began tearing through the bushes on his way to get there. He'd never lost a race before, and he wasn't going to start now.

The Pokémon trainer was absorbed in his own domain of concentration, and didn't notice the green-clad man he was close to smashing into. He didn't hear Misty's shout of warning behind him, and he didn't even recognize Pikachu's shrill, shriek of horror. Instead, he barreled into the unsuspecting figure and Pikachu went flying skyward.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock screamed together. They ran with a renewed burst of energy, and when they finally caught up to the stunned duo, the poor man that Ash had tackled was on his feet and brushing himself off.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Brock asked the electric creature, which had just crawled up painfully behind Ash, dazed and confused.

"Pika," Pikachu murmured, to reassure his worried companion.

"I'm so sorry," Ash sympathized, turning to the baffled man next to him. "I really didn't see you in front of me. I was racing my friends for ice cream, and-"

"Oh, it's okay," The man interrupted with an accent that was obviously Italian. He was dressed in blue jean suspenders, with bright-green clothes underneath. Spotless, white gloves covered his hands, and his lime-colored hat was stamped with an emblem that simply read "L."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Ash pleaded.

"Didn't you mention ice cream?" the man said, chuckling.

In five minutes, the party was all set, everyone gripping an enormous cone chock-full of their favorite flavor. Brock ended up having to reluctantly pay the vendor, even though the loser-pays thing was his idea. The crowd sat at a picnic table, with the sun beating down on their heads and birds merrily chirping around them in the trees. Pikachu happily licked his ketchup-flavored frozen treat as Ash and their new friend had a laugh over their little accident.

"By the way, I'm Luigi," The man informed everyone.

"I'm Ash, and this is Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Croagunk." Luigi scanned the group inquisitively and raised his eyebrows.

"What a crew! You know, I'm not from here."

"What do you mean?" Brock questioned.

"Well, last night, I was strolling along a path in the Mushroom Kingdom, taking an evening walk with my girl, Daisy. We'd just finished eating dinner together, and we stopped at a little pond to sit and talk. Silly me though, tripped on a pebble and actually fell into the water. I struggled for a while, and then resurfaced, only to find that it was daylight, Daisy was gone, and I was in a different forest."

"How is that?" Ash wondered aloud, looking puzzlingly at the others.

"I don't know!" Luigi admitted. "But I've been wondering around this place for hours trying to understand what happened and where I am." He put his head in his hands and wailed. "Oh, why, why, why?"

"Now you're in a town called Kokoro. I've never heard of your Mushroom Kingdom, so it must not be close." Brock told him.

"My uncle has a map of every city in the area." Misty added. "I'm sure he'd let us use it."

"Why don't you meet us downtown later for dinner?" Ash suggested. "Misty's uncle should be home by then, and after we eat we can head over to the house and figure this out." He peeked at Misty to see if she was annoyed at his proposal, but instead she smiled at him and nodded.

"We'll see you later then," said Ash. He swallowed his last chunk of waffle cone, rose up, and stood by the table with his hands on his hips. The Pokémon all buzzed in agreement, and Brock and Misty followed Ash's lead.

Luigi smiled and said, "Until then," and waved them off. As the eager teenagers headed out to sightsee once again, the plumber watched them curiously. Even though they were young, they carried themselves like adults, and they seemed so close. Even in the half hour he had spent with them, he noticed that they had a bond that wouldn't break easily, even in the worst of circumstances.

He heaved a sigh, and resumed licking his ice cream in solitude. They might even help me get out of this place, he hoped silently as he took another look around the colorful, foreign town.


	3. Chapter 3 : The King

The boy shivered in the dim, icy room. He sat isolated in a pool of light projected by a single bulb above him. His shadow fell directly behind him, expanding by the minute. He could make out the desperate sobs of a young girl nearby, and a shrill, helpless shout somewhere off in the distance.

Voices could be heard in the darkness surrounding him, whispering, conspiring. He struggled, attempting to block the sinister hisses from his mind, but they taunted and scorned him. As he grew more fearful, their voices intensified, coming at him from all directions.

Suddenly, it was quiet. All that could be heard was hollow breathing and ominous footsteps, coming closer, and closer, and closer. He caught sight of a shadow that was not his, darting through the faint, artificial light. The cold air stung the back of his neck, and goose bumps rose across his flesh.

The footsteps stopped, the last one producing a piercing echo. He knew that someone had arrived, but he was too frightened to glance up.

"You're next," he heard himself say. Startled, his eyes darted upward. Standing in front of him was a corpse. It had his face and wore his clothes, only its face was decaying, and its garments were grimy and tattered. He was looking at a dead version of himself.

It smirked and reached out its hand to him.

Before he could respond, the light vanished, leaving him alone in the dark. The slithering voices started sighing once again, and something began scratching at him, and pulling at his clothes. There was more than one. They started biting. Oh, they were tearing him apart. It hurt. And-

"Are you gonna lay there all day or what?" Riku asked, playfully kicking Sora with his sandy feet.

"Huh?" Sora said, furiously blinking as he adjusted to the vivid light around him. The bright sun was beating down harshly, and the sound of waves violently crashing on the shore filled the air.

"Get up, sleepyhead," Riku continued. His grey hair was in mats, and he was dressed in a ragged muscle shirt and blue jean shorts. Sweat gleamed on his face, and he wore an expression of pure joy-one that he hadn't donned for a long while. "Come on, Kairi's making pancakes." He turned and jogged away toward the miniature outside kitchen and island they had built on the beach.

"I'll be there in a second," Sora murmured. He released a deep yawn and sluggishly rubbed his eyes, all the while pondering his strange dream. It's not like he hadn't had his share of peculiar nights, but this one topped them all. What did it all mean? The malicious creatures were easy. Heartless. But a zombie version of himself? That didn't make any sense. And those cries he heard.

"Sora, you better hurry up or you're gonna miss out!" Kairi yelled to him in her childlike voice. She skillfully flipped a pancake up in the air, and after it spun for several seconds, caught it and tossed it back on the pan with a look of satisfaction.

Sora sat up leisurely and gazed at the sea in front of him. The water close to the shore was chaotic, and the waves were vicious and frequent. Farther out, in the great expanses of the ocean, all was quiet, and an occasional ripple brushed the surface every now and then.

"I'm coming," he shouted to his friends, waving. Everything was perfect. He had finally returned to Destiny Islands, Kairi and Riku were with him, and, most importantly, they were safe.

"Mmmm," Riku hummed, half of a soft, golden pancake dangling from his mouth. Kairi beamed when Sora arrived, and greeted him with her soft, violet-blue eyes.

"Want some pancakes?" she offered, handing him a plate.

"Thanks," Sora answered while taking a seat. He snatched the syrup from Riku, who had used enough already, and swirled it around on his plate.

"Hey!" Riku joked, "I wasn't done with that." Kairi giggled and slapped him lightheartedly on the wrist. She looked around them at the golden sand, the swaying palm trees, and the vast, open sky.

"You know, our island sure is beautiful," she whispered. She shut her eyes, tilted her head up, and took in the moment.

"So is the sea," Riku added, staring, captivated by the sprawling waters on the horizon.

"After all the worlds I've visited, and all of the amazing sights I've seen, this place still stands in my mind as the greatest," Sora announced.

"Same here," Riku muttered.

"This is our home. It always will be," Kairi agreed. "If ever we get separated again, and lose each other, just think of home." She finally opened her eyes, and looked at Sora, who nodded. "When we were stuck in that dreaded castle, I would shut my eyes and think about our past together. And when I was here, on these islands, I dreamed about our future."

"Our destiny," Sora crooned.

"I love you two," Kairi told them, leaning back on the table. "I will forever. Always remember that." She laughed wistfully. In her face, Sora could see a small hint of the carefree girl who had taught him what love really means-caring for someone, and being cherished in return.

Years earlier, he had been sword fighting with Riku, when he noticed that Kairi, who was watching, had disappeared. He told Riku to rest for a minute, that he would be right back. He looked all over the island for her, desperately searching. He didn't want to lose her. In the eight years that they had spent with each other, she had become his best friend. Even a few minutes without her was torture.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" he asked, trembling. She had gone to the solitary cave, hidden within the vines; the one with the door. He couldn't stand to see her cry, but when she turned to him, with her hands clasped together, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Sora," she sobbed. He was only thirteen, but he ran to her and clasped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and wept in silence for minutes before he spoke again.

"Tell me what's wrong." She peeked up at him, and when a single teardrop fell, he caught it with his index finger, closed his eyes, and held his head to hers.

"I've known for months. I didn't want to tell you. My father says we may be moving." She turned away from him again. Sora gasped silently.

"No," he murmured. Those three simple sentences were the last thing he wanted to hear. "Why?"

"He says he wants to switch his position."

"What? Your father is the best mayor this town has ever had. Without him, we would still be just a little patch of islands off the edge of the coast. He made us something."

"I know. I think he feels that he's done enough here. He wants something new."

"Kairi, look at me." She slowly raised her head and gazed into his eyes, nervously licking her upper lip.

"You'll always be with me. No matter what," he assured her. She smiled at him, and put her arms around his shoulders. They stood there, hushed, for the longest time, holding each other.

That's when he knew what true love meant. It is the bond between people, whether it be a group of aspiring friends or a naïve couple of teenagers, trying to make their way in the world.

When they rejoined Riku, they told him the dismal news, but everyone tried to stay optimistic. They rejoiced though, when Kairi's father announced that he would be running for mayor after all, and once again when he won the election.

Now, Sora turned to his friends, and seized the moment. "Thank you, both of you, for giving me a reason to live. I love you too, Kairi. And you, Riku. I'm never going to let you guys go."

"And you'll never have to." Someone sang out behind them.

"King Mickey!" Riku called out. He sprang up from his seat and tackled the mouse, who chuckled and embraced his loyal companion.

Sora rushed toward him shortly after, and enthusiastically greeted his dear friend. "Why are you here?" he questioned the king cheerfully. He rested his arm on the shoulder of Riku, who was standing directly across from the chief key blade wielder.

"I've got a mission for ya!" Mickey answered, beaming.

Kairi smiled and met his eyes for the first time. "Nice to see you again," she said, curtseying. Mickey looked at her and gladly held out his glove-covered hand. She lightly shook it and nodded.

Sora directed his attention at the king. "What kind of mission are we talking about?" he asked eagerly.

"Sorry Sora, but this time Donald and Goofy won't be joining you."

"Aww, why not?"

"I've got them working around the clock. I don't mean to scare you Sora, but trouble is brewing. The darkness has been sleeping for the longest time. But it's finally awoken." Sora glanced at Riku, who shook his head with dread.

"We can take it," Sora said matter-of-factly, placing his hands behind his head. Kairi giggled and brought her hand to her mouth, but Mickey continued speaking.

"The Heartless are stronger than ever before, and they're growing in number. I'd like you and Riku to visit a land called Mushroom Kingdom. It has been connected to the very peculiar world of Pokémon and its keyhole must be sealed. It's your job to round up citizens from both lands and get them home safely. Afterwards, eliminate the heartless and secure the keyhole."

Sora could feel power mounting deep inside of him, and his key blade suddenly appeared in his hand with a burst of light. Riku's materialized several moments later, and both of them smiled at each other and examined their trusty weapons.

"Can I tag along this time?" Kairi asked reluctantly. "Sitting here waiting for both of you to return just worries me."

"I don't see a problem with it if they don't," King Mickey replied.

"I want you to come along," Riku admitted. "It'll be nice to teach you some tricks of the trade."

"He's right," Sora agreed, grinning. "We'll give you some lessons on fighting heartless."

"Oh, I could get along fine myself," Kairi kidded. "But, I'm up for a challenge." Suddenly, a rosy-colored key blade appeared in her hand with a flash, and out of shock she almost dropped it. It was embellished with dazzling white flowers and a single Paopu Fruit charm, strung from the edge on a chain.

"Kairi, I'm going to temporarily provide you with a weapon, because you may need one in an emergency. Use it wisely, and only for the purpose of light."

"Thank you," Kairi stammered. "I will."

"Now, I must be off," King Mickey announced. He gestured off to the left of him, toward the secret place. "When you are ready, open the door that is hidden within the hollow. It will take you where you need to go. Thank you all, and good luck." He swiftly waved goodbye, and vanished in a blinding, white light.

"I guess we're finally a team," Sora realized. The three teenagers held up their key blades, and clashed them together, laughing all the while.

"So, are we ready?" Kairi asked the others, excitement shining on her face.

"When we leave, we may not return for a long time," Riku reminded them, his expression somber. "Remember last time? The way King Mickey talked, the shadows are rising."

"You're right," Sora acknowledged, now worried. "We may never come back." The three turned, and with one final look, said a silent goodbye to the island they called home.

"Give me a while," Kairi said, breaking the eerie silence. "I need to gather some supplies for the trip. You never know when we might need them." She separated from the group to start writing a list of things necessary for their expedition.

"Sora, do you mind helping her?" Riku questioned. "I'm heading uptown to tell everyone we're leaving."

"Sure. I'll just let her do all the work," Sora teased, leaning on his key blade.

"Come on," Kairi sighed, several feet away. Riku laughed quietly and headed off to say his final goodbyes before they set off.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mushroom Robbery

"What do you think?" Peach sang, proud of her delectable creation. Mario, her constant hero and the love of her life, had just arrived at the castle. The early afternoon sun shone radiantly through the kitchen window, and Toad sat nearby on the counter, his apron splattered with flour and chocolate icing.

"Mama Mia! It's beautiful," Mario answered, eyeing the delicious desert with hungry eyes. It seemed almost ten feet tall, and was adorned with thick, creamy frosting and dozens of edible treats.

"Toad and I spent all night in the kitchen baking it," Peach said, cutting Mario a bulky piece and placing it gently on a petite, pink plate.

"Thank you so much, Peach," Mario replied, appreciatively grabbing the saucer from her tiny hands. With a chunk of the extravagant delicacy in his mouth, he muttered a brief question that Peach couldn't make out.

"Could you say that again?" Peach requested, snickering.

"Have you seen Luigi anywhere?" Mario repeated, gulping.

Peach thought for a moment and shook her head, concerned. "You haven't talked to him?" she asked. "I haven't talked to Daisy since early last evening." She turned to Toad and gave him a kind smile. "Toad, dear, would you fetch the phone for me?"

Toad nodded drowsily and proceeded into the hall, Mario and Peach's voices fading behind him. He passed by the grand window and into Toadsworth's sitting room, searching everywhere for the telephone. But, it wasn't on the desk next to the lamp, where it usually stood.

"Sneaking in last night and setting up that trap was the best plan you've ever had!" James squealed, praising his partner.

"It's all in a day's work," Jessie bragged. "And now we'll catch it," she continued, watching the hopeless mushroom through her binoculars.

The awkward trio was seated on top of a tree, just outside the largest window of the castle. They could see the long stretch of hallway in which Toad was frantically searching for Peach's key to communicating with Daisy.

"I think we're going to be able to use that thing to our advantage," Meowth broke in, his tail flicking back and forth.

"I do too," Jessie concurred, cackling. "When we return home, some idiot trainer will be sure to buy it, thinking it's a rare, undiscovered Pokémon."

She spied on the perplexed squirt for several more minutes before he finally entered the room that held their poorly conceived trap. It worked though, because the villains shrieked in excitement when they heard his earsplitting shout for help.

"We better get in there and fish him out," James suggested, taking hold of Jessie's shoulder.

"I know what I'm doing!" she snapped, jerking away from him. She placed her trusty binoculars in the pocket of her slim, white lab coat, and jumped from the tree, alighting stylishly on the soft ground below her.

"Can't you two get along?" Meowth mumbled. "We're coming," he yelled to her. He leaped down gracefully and landed with a thump on her shoulder.

"Me too," James added. He hopped from the tree last, hoping to join his partners in crime with a bit of oomph. Instead, he hurled himself straight at them, smashing into them forcefully.

"When are you ever going to learn?" Jessie moaned at the bottom of the heap.

"Toad!" Peach shouted, flying through the door with Mario. They had been conversing in the kitchen when they'd heard Toad's scream of horror. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I-" Toad started. He was caught in a cramped net, suspended from the ceiling. Without warning, the grand window outside crashed open and shards of glass hit the floor just outside the room.

"We happened!" a familiar voice belted from outside. A woman entered the room speedily, and put one hand on her hip. Her outfit consisted of a white lab coat with the letter R imprinted in the center, tiny white shorts, and long black boots that extended past her knees.

"Jessica?" Peach puzzled.

"Jessie!" Jessie corrected her, aggravated.

"But you told me last night…"

"You know her?" Mario asked her.

"Yes, yester-"She was interrupted by the creepy blue-haired man arriving with a flourish.

"And James," he stated with pride.

"Last but not least, Meowth!" The one called Marvin purred, spinning in and taking his place between the two 'deliverers.' He wasn't hiding behind an outlandish disguise though, and Peach realized he was actually feline, which didn't really surprise her.

"What are you three doing here? Oh, do I have another delivery?" Peach squealed, beaming. Mario stood in disbelief, his mouth dangling. Jessie and James glanced at each other and roared in frustration. Peach recoiled and regarded them with alarm.

"I guess we're not as threatening as you claim we are," James muttered, his arms crossed.

"Oh, shut it," Jessie retorted, and turned her attention to the princess. "Look, child, we are not delivery people. We are a group of highly trained professional criminals, and we're here to steal your mushroom."

"Mushroom?" Mario questioned, glancing at Toad.

"I told you there was something off about them!" Toad stammered at Peach.

Jessie laughed and removed a Poké Ball from her belt, smiling slyly all the while. "Mushroom!" she squeaked, extending her arm and hurling the sphere at Toad. The ball sucked the little guy up, net and all, and landed softly on the rug underneath them. It vibrated for a moment or two, but then became still, and Mario snatched it from the floor.

"Toad!" he wailed, shaking the orb.

"I'll take that," James smirked, skillfully grabbing it with a quick flick of his wrist. The foul trio dashed toward the door with class. Mario dived to reach them, but hit the hardwood floor of the hallway head first. By the time he had hoisted himself up, Team Rocket had already escaped the way they came; this time they slid down an extensive rope, hanging from the windowsill by a rusty nail.

"Who were they again?" Mario asked Peach as they watched the thieves flee into the forest.

She gave him the details of the delivery that had occurred the night before, making sure to include the fabricated names and the how James had made her uneasy. "It doesn't matter. We've got to save Toad!" she finished, looking past Mario into the woods that had engulfed her dear friend and his captors.


	5. Chapter 5 : Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith

"Hey look, a kid on a bike," Misty pointed out as she, Ash, and Brock strolled through the restaurant. She was dressed her casual top and a blue jean skirt, and her carroty hair was pulled off to one side in a casual ponytail, as always. Ash looked past her, through the window, and sheepishly grinned.

"Don't start with me, Misty," he retorted. Pikachu tittered on his shoulder and Brock shook his head in annoyance.

"Can't you two quiet down?" he whispered. "This is a fancy restaurant, and I don't want you to embarrass me in front of all these sophisticated women." He pulled at his bowtie and flattened his suit, winking at a blonde nearby.

"You're full of yourself, Brock," Ash teased, elbowing his pal in the stomach.

"Good evening," the hostess welcomed them. "Would you like to be seated?" She stood by an oak platform, gingerly clutching a stack of menus.

"We've got a friend waiting for us right over there," Ash told her and pointed toward Luigi on the opposite side of the building.

"Oh, great!" she crooned, motioning forward. "Follow me."

The party progressed quickly, trying to keep up with their hostess, who was rushing toward the little Italian man. She was used to the fast pace of the busy eatery and wasn't going to slow down for anyone. When they reached the table, Luigi smiled and said hello, and the hostess seated the three famished youths. She then introduced them to their waitress, a pretty brunette with sparkling, blue eyes and a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," she said. Brock gawked at her dreamily and everyone stifled a laugh. Even little Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Go and ahead and decide what you want, and I'll be back in a few."

"I think I'm in heaven," Brock sighed as she walked away.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu muttered in agreement. Ash laughed and nodded, and Misty crossed her arms in disgust.

"She's not that pretty." She spoke sharply, glaring at the young server with piercing eyes.

"I'm glad you finally made it, "declared Luigi, skimming his set of choices for dinner.

"Us too," Ash responded. He set a starving Pikachu down, between him and Misty.

"They serve animals here?" Luigi asked nervously.

"Sure they do," Brock pronounced. "Lots of resturaunts around town serve Pokémon."

"Hmm," said, Luigi, interested. "Everything is so different here. So, tell me about yourselves. I want to know what brought you all together."

"Well," Ash began, "I left on my Pokémon journey from Pallet Town a while back. Since I woke up late that morning, I got this Pikachu, who was the last one available" Pikachu blushed and stood on his hind legs to look at Luigi.

"And thank God you did," Misty said, patting the furry animal's head. "A while later he ran into me, and stole my bike," she spat in Ash's direction. "Then he ruined it and still hasn't gotten me a new one."

"Then he came to my gym," Brock put in.

"You own a gym?" Luigi asked, surprised.

"I'm a Gym Leader," Brock answered. "Or I was. I tested Pokémon Trainers and awarded them badges if they beat me in battle."

"Battle?" Luigi lifted his cap and scratched his head.

"Here, Trainers pit their Pokémon up against each other in fights, using skill and coordination to win as many matches as possible.

"So, it's a sport of a kind?"

"Oh, it's much more than that," Brock ensured him. "Ash here wants to be a Pokémon Master."

"The world's greatest!" Ash aspired. "I'm gonna catch 'em all!"

"I used to be a Gym Leader too, before I set off on a trip myself. I'm with these guys for now." Misty rejoined happily. Her delightful mood quickly dampened though when Sarah returned to the table with a pen and a notepad.

"Okay, so what'll it be?" Sarah sang in her melodious voice. A stunned brock began to speak his order when a thunderous chorus of screams echoed from behind him. He whirled toward the noise and gasped.

People were dashing left and right, a lot of them running toward the nearest exits. Food flew skywards as a startled waiter tripped over a frightened little girl. A group of families in one corner had picked up knives, ready to use them as weapons if necessary. Glass had shattered everywhere, and people could be seen leaping on tabletops to safety.

"Are those Pokémon?" Ash shouted, pointing at a group of minute creatures approaching them. They were completely black, except for their eyes, which were a glowing yellow. A couple of antennas sprouted from each one's head and spastically twitched as the things crawled along the floor.

"They don't look like any Pokémon I've ever seen," Brock claimed, dodging one of the beings as it slithered in his direction.

Ash pulled his Poke Deck from his jacket pocket and opened it, revealing a tiny screen and several colorful switches. He waited for the device to spit out a series of facts about the mysterious creatures, but nothing happened.

"Maybe they're undiscovered," Misty proposed, shivering as one wriggled by her. "Ew! They look like bugs!"

"Well, Luigi, looks like you're going to get see a Pokémon battle sooner than you thought," Ash said loudly over the turmoil. "I'm going to catch one!" He pulled his cap back, expanded a Poké Ball, and flung it across the room, striking one of the ghastly beasts in the head. The orb rolled off of it and bounced several times before it started spinning back toward its owner. "What?"

"That's not going to work," said a grim voice behind him. He turned to see an intimidating young man, dressed in sleek leather, staring back at him. Strands of his jet black hair hung neatly over the top portion of his face, but Ash could see clear, gray eyes beneath them that seemed wise and affectionate. "You need a key blade for that." The toothpick that dangled from his mouth bobbed up and down as he spoke.

"I… uh…" Ash started. He appeared hypnotized by the fellow's deep gaze, and showed no sign of movement.

"Those your friends?" The man asked him, scrutinizing Brock and Misty.

"Yes," Ash answered the anarchy around him absent from his mind.

"Yep, that's the one," the man said to himself, starting toward the table. A massive sword, shaped like a key, appeared in his glove-covered hands. He smiled mischievously and readied himself to strike, his key blade flaming, but he was interrupted by a nearby shout.

"Danshi, stop!" The interjection broke Ash from his trance, and looking around, he realized that almost everyone had left the restaurant. Smoke billowing through the room and thunderous crackling alerted him that a fire burned in the vicinity. He turned to see Brock, Misty, and Luigi standing resolute, ready for attack.

"Not you again," Danshi exclaimed, shaking his fist in fury. A new man had appeared, also wielding a strange key-like weapon. Behind him, two women stood, surrounded by the little, black creatures.

"Aerith," the new man uttered, coughing, "get these kids out of here!" The smoke had filled the room, and the scorching heat from the fire bared down on them relentlessly. "Yuffie and I will take care of Danshi."

The lady in the long, pink dress darted toward Ash and the gang. "Come with me," she muffled, with her hand covering her mouth. Behind her, a heated battle had begun between the other three mysterious characters.

She took the bewildered kids and Luigi outside, kicking down an exit door in the process. When they escaped the spreading fire, they caught their breath and took in their surroundings. Fire engines had arrived, and lavishly dressed dinner guests watched in awe as the building burned. A Nurse Joy tended to injured citizens nearby.

"Run as far as you can," Aerith warned Ash and his friends, her alarm disguised behind a kind, heartfelt voice. She left them with those words, sprinting back inside to join the action.

They all looked at each other fearfully and, without speaking, realized what they had to do.


	6. Chapter 6 : Departure

"This is it," Sora breathed. He stood in-between Riku and Kairi, watching the door in front of them intensely.

"You guys ready?" Riku asked, smiling. He couldn't wait to enter the strange, mysterious worlds of adventure.

"I guess so," Kairi voiced, glancing back at the cave drawings her and Sora had sketched as children.

Sora silently called upon his key blade and unsealed the doorway, a portal inexplicably created by the great King Mickey only hours before. The wooden veil vanished, leaving behind a curtain of black.

"Here we go," he said, stepping into the bleak, frosty darkness. His body departed from the world in a split second. Kairi and Riku offered each other looks of encouragement, and stepped in together, leaving behind them the serenity and refuge of Destiny Islands.


	7. Chapter 7 : Tears in the Forest

Toad shiverered, his teeth chattering in the frosty woodland atmosphere. Being held in custody by three foolish villains was bad enough, but being imprisoned in a cramped cage made it all the worse. The mushroom and his kidnappers were seated on top of an enormous tree branch, far from the ground. Toad was set off to the side, being ignored by the showy trio.

"Why is this forest so cold?" James complained, watching his wispy breath hit the chilly air.

"Stop whining." Jessie said sharply, studying a map. "This is the darkest part of the forest. We'll never get caught here."

"Where did you get that map anyway?" James asked, indicating the worn scroll she was burying her nose in.

"I snatched it from that crummy little castle," she replied, smirking.

Suddenly, a deafening buzz rang out below them. James peeked down over the branch and spotted a crowd of peculiar creatures fluttering past them. Their odd-shaped bodies bore a resemblance to a glass vase. Plastered on each chest was a depiction of a black heart, outlined in red, with an ominous 'x' shape in the center. Instead of arms, they donned the snowy white wings of an angel, and their elongated heads, with three glowing, golden eyes, came to a curl at the highest point.

"What are those?" he shrieked in horror.

"Pokémon," Jessie said, winking. "Let's catch them!"

"No!" James objected. "That's dangerous. Aren't we like three hundred feet from the ground?"

"They'll make nice additions to our little counterfeit Pokémon sale."

"Sometimes you have the stupidest ideas," James said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie barked.

"Especially those faux names," he groaned. "Jamie? Jessica? Marvin?"

"That was your idea, you twit." Meowth spat.

"It was?" James inhaled sharply, surprised.

"Yeah, but he couldn't remember them to save his life," Jessie put in, still examining the map.

"You're an idiot," Meowth said, directing his pitiful gaze at James. "Sometimes I wonder why I stay with you two."

"Because you love us," Jessie exclaimed. She leered and stroked his cream-colored fur.

"Yeah, that's right," Meowth said, rolling his eyes.

The self-proclaimed outlaws continued to quarrel, blatantly snubbing the upset Toad. Trying to be strong, he held his tears back for a minute or two, but was sniffling before he knew it. His whimpers echoed into the dim shadows, and, as he cried, he clung to the hope that Mario and Peach were somewhere nearby, searching for him in the dark.


	8. Chapter 8 : On the Run

"Luigi," Daisy whispered. She hunched over the water, careful not to soil her delightful, orange dress in the murky waters below. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her (even though there was no one remotely close), and screamed Luigi's name desperately.

The night before, minutes after he had plummeted into the pond, she had dived into the water, thinking he had drowned. She thrashed and felt around, but couldn't find him anywhere. She sat there, pondering on a rock, for hours. Later, she took her damp-self back to the castle to freshen up, only to find he wasn't there either.

The next morning, she returned to the cheerful woods, and as she searched her heart out, she felt a change in the nearby body of water. Somehow, the reflection in the water had transformed, and an unfamiliar forest had taken the place of the one she had known so well since childhood. After several minutes, the mirror image resumed its normal appearance.

Every several hours or so, the odd picture in the pond would return. She had been sitting there for hours, waiting for it to happen.

"Maybe I'm going crazy," she said to herself. "A portal to another world! What am I thinking?" She chatted softly with herself for several minutes before she stopped and realized what she had been doing. "I am a psycho," she admitted. "I am a psychological maniac!" she screamed into the forest.

"Daisy?" she heard faintly. She gasped and ran toward the water to find Luigi staring back at her on the surface. He was surrounded by three kids and a furry, yellow thing testing the waters with its foot. Their image was blurry, but she could not be mistaken. They were there.

"I'm not crazy!" she shrieked, waving at them. "Hurry, Luigi! Step through, or the portal will close again!" She flailed her arms and motioned him forward frantically.

"I'm coming!" Luigi yelled, jumping out of the water and straight into Daisy's arms.

"I didn't know what had happened. I thought you were a goner," Daisy started explaining. Luigi glanced back at the water, only to find that Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu had disappeared. The entryway to Kokoro had been blocked off.

"Oh no," Luigi fretted, "My friends. We were running from someone. We thought we could escape through the pond as a last resort." He rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily.

"What?" Daisy said, confused. Luigi described to her all he had experienced in the other world. As he spoke, she became increasingly worried. "Something's going on here."

"I agree. We have to find Mario and Peach and see if they've noticed anything strange," Luigi told her.

"Maybe we can come back tonight and see if the portal is open again. Your new friends may be waiting."

"I don't think so. They're much smarter than that. I think they'll find their way out of that mess," Luigi believed.

"Well let's go then," Peach urged him, dragging him toward the path.

Unaware of the dark future ahead of them, the couple sprinted through the forest, determined on setting things straight and seeing that their closest friends were safe.

Brock, Misty, and Ash gawked blankly at the still waters below, searching for a sign of Luigi. The forest was cool and offered an aura of safety, but the uneasy teenagers still sensed an ominous force approaching.

Brock knelt down and ran his fingers through the water, mulling things over. "There's something weird happening," he said. "I've never heard of Mushroom Kingdom. Those creatures back at the restaurant," he paused for a moment, stroking his chin, "they're not of this world."

"They seemed almost alien," Misty agreed, holding Pikachu tightly in her arms. She scanned the surrounding woods in fear of someone spying on them.

Brock inspected the terror-stricken Ash and Misty, who typically scoffed at such a situation. Now, they stood close to one another, paranoid. Their clothes were scorched, their expressions were weary, and the threat of impending danger was taking a toll on their strong personalities. Being their elder by almost five years, Brock felt the responsibility of keeping them from harm's way - a demanding duty. The ambitious Ash and spitfire Misty always seemed to wiggle their way into trouble.

"What are we gonna do?" Ash trembled, still in shock. His eyes were full of panic, but, as always, he wore a mask of confidence and fearlessness.

"Why are we even running from that man?" Misty butted in, perplexed. "It seemed like he was after us for something important."

"Don't interrupt me," Ash barked, breaking under the pressure. Misty flinched, but her surprise quickly morphed into anger.

"I was making a point!" she yelled. She jammed her hands in her pockets, turned away from them, and tried to act indifferent.

"Calm down, guys," Brock said, rising. "Hey, what happened when he was looking at you, Ash? You seemed almost paralyzed."

"I don't know. Every time we made eye contact, I froze. When that one man shouted, I came to." Ash replied.

"That's not good. Sounds like he had some kind of grip on you," Brock supposed, glancing uneasily at Misty.

"Look, why don't we get back to the house and see what Uncle Curt thinks about all this," Misty snapped. "If he thinks we should leave town for a couple of days, we will."

"Sounds like the smart thing to do," Brock admitted, furrowing his eyebrows, advancing toward civilization.

The threesome (and Pikachu) nervously trekked through the woods, detached, knowing that once they reached town, anything was bound to happen.


	9. Chapter 9 : World Between Worlds

"Where are we?" Kairi cried in wonder. She, Sora, and Riku were standing on an invisible platform, a strange purple light emanating from below. Overhead, brilliant stars sparkled, and blue dust rained lightly upon them.

"A world between worlds," Riku told her, absorbing the dazzling beauty.

"It's amazing!" Kairi said. She tossed her head back and spun in a slow circle, letting the sprinkles of starlight fall on her face. When they met her warm cheeks, they faded away, vanishing without a trace.

Sora was nearby, leaning on his key blade, watching Kairi admire the view. "If you traveled as much as we do," he said, "you'd see stuff like this every day."

"Oh, I wish I could," she longed. A chorus of angelic voices sounded, somewhere off into the distance. The darkness around them began to diminish, and was gradually replaced by a warm, jovial room. A friendly fire crackled near them, and the vivid colors instantly lightened their moods.

"Disney Castle?" Sora puzzled, glancing at Riku. They were surrounded by the main chamber of Mickey's home, and, close by, Daisy Duck was bent over a lifeless Minnie Mouse.

Riku shushed Sora and motioned for him to listen. "I think King Mickey's trying to show us something."

"Minnie!" Daisy cried urgently. "Minnie, please wake up!" Tears gushed from her eyes, and she shook her best friend violently. She took a quick look behind her, paranoid, but took no notice of Sora, Kairi, and Riku. "Why would he do this to you?"

Suddenly, the scenery changed again, placing Sora and his friends in the blistering, Arabian desert. An enormous bunch of Heartless closed in on Abu, Aladdin's pet monkey, who was frantically trying to escape. He was alone though, with no one to come to his aid. The backdrop switched once more, just as one of the malicious creatures swiped at him.

"Hold on!" Donald Duck shouted, extending his arm for Goofy to grip as he fell. They were traveling on a wooden boat through what looked like Neverland. A large pirate ship loomed behind them, and a group of young children could be seen soaring above it. Waves thundered all around, and lightning stuck the water near where Kairi-who was unaffected by the dangerous environment-was standing.

"Goofy!" Sora yelled, just as the clumsy dog hoisted himself back up onto the boat. With another fleeting surge of lightning, Riku, Sora, and Kairi found themselves in a gloomy underground cave.

"If you think I can't kill you with just a wave of my hand, you've got another thing coming," a voice growled. Sora cringed, knowing exactly who was talking.

"Stop it," Hercules bellowed, trying to wedge his way out of the rope that bound his brawny arms together.

"Boys, get him," Hades ordered, his hair of flame erupting into a sweltering fire. Dozens of eager Heartless started toward the helpless hero, who still had no chance of breaking out.

Everything went black. For what seemed like minutes, nothing stirred.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed, terrified.

"I'm right here," Sora reassured her, his arm brushing against hers. "Riku, you alright?"

"Yeah." Just as the word left his lips, a dim light shone from above. Hearts, millions of them, were floating in the air. "What does all of this mean?"

"I don't know. I think King Mickey's trying to show us that things are worse than we thought." Sora said. As if those words were the key to escape, a brief burst of light appeared, followed by the arrival of a massive staircase, made of up every color imaginable. Shadow Heartless materialized behind them, and with a stance of courage, Sora started toward them, swinging his key blade.

"Kairi, run," Riku directed, pointing at the stairs. Kairi nodded and began sprinting upward, horrified as some of the twitchy beings began following her.

With a grunt, Sora finished off the last of the original bunch, but they were increasing in number. Riku yelled as a large group of them climbed onto him, trying to smother him with their bodies. Sora whirled quickly and vanquished them all with his metal weapon, leaving his friend untouched in the process.

"Guys, there's a door up here and it won't budge!" Kairi yelled from above. She kicked the creatures as they scrambled on to her just as they did Riku.

"Kairi, your key blade!" Sora reminded her, checking behind him. Now, there were hundreds. Riku broke for the stairs, and Sora followed, knowing that fighting such large numbers would be hopeless.

Kairi gasped. She had forgotten all about her newfound defense. The rosy key blade appeared in her hand, and she slashed at her enemies, knocking them out with one blow.

Sora and Riku reached the very top just then, and, with no time to spare, Sora held out the Kingdom Key and unlocked the entryway with a magical flourish. With the Heartless on their tails, they entered the threshold quickly, slamming the hefty door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10 : Brock Chooses Onix

The bustling town of Kokoro proceeded as usual: Pidgey flew freely in the sky, hungry citizens shopped happily in the markets, and Pokémon Trainers were everywhere, showing off their abilities in battle. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends were in urgent danger, everyone around them unaware of their troubles.

"Do you think that guy's really going to find us?" Misty worried aloud, panting. They had started running once they hit town, and had been going for fifteen minutes straight. They were almost to Uncle Curt's house. Occasionally, Misty glanced behind her, trying to shake the feeling that someone was following them.

"I don't know," Brock said. "I hope not. Let's just go get your uncle, pack, and get out of here. If we get to the next town, we can stay in a hotel or something until we think it's safe to come back."

"Yeah, try not to worry too much," Ash advised, giving her a look of reassurance. Pikachu murmured in agreement, but she only flashed Ash an irritated expression.

"There it is!" she exclaimed in relief when she distantly caught a glimpse of the house. "You guys go start packing our stuff. I'll explain the situation to," she paused for a minute to catch her breath, "Uncle Curt."

They ignored the strange gapes they received from people on the streets, and started sprinting once they arrived on the road that led to their destination. They dashed across the yard and bolted through the front door, oblivious to the fact that it was already open.

Without even stopping to rest, Ash and Brock started for the back room where they had been staying. Rushing through the hall, they didn't even hear the helpless banging that came from the supply closet. They hastily retrieved their suitcases and started jamming sweaters, blue jeans, swimming trunks, and night clothes into their bags.

"Uncle Curt," Misty called in the living room. "Uncle Curt, where are you?"

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder onto the bed, and uttered a frightened whimper when he caught sight of a shadow sliding across the hallway.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asked, temporarily halting. Instead of addressing him, Pikachu leaped from the bed and skidded into the hallway toward the front room. Ash shrugged and resumed stuffing his possessions into a jam-packed bag.

A shout erupted from Misty. Pikachu howled. Brock and Ash dropped the garments they were holding and flew into action.

"Let go of me!" Misty screamed, thrashing in Danshi's arms. His strong arms contained her, and he sneered at her, his repulsive breath filling her nostrils.

"Calm down, baby. All I want is your heart." He snickered when Ash and Brock arrived, ready to fight, but lashed back when a fuming Brock forcefully struck him in the face.

"Put her down," Brock demanded.

"Don't tell me what to do," Danshi replied, blood dripping from his nose. He spun and slammed Misty against the wall with one hand, holding her up by her throat. He seized a glass lamp with his free hand and hurled it at Brock, who ducked. It smashed into the wall behind him, sending shards of glass flying everywhere.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash directed his Pokémon, who had been violently punted through the room by Danshi. They bright, yellow creature gathered all his might and shrieked, "Pika-CHU," sending a vigorous electric discharge over the coffee table and into Misty's abductor. This temporarily granted her freedom, and she tried to run, but as soon as Danshi had recovered from the blast, he lunged forward and caught her foot.

"Stop it," she yelped, pulling with all of her might. Brock intervened, tackling Danshi, which allowed Misty enough time to make a break for it. She surged up the stairs with Pikachu following close behind, and headed for the attic, hoping to hide where she wouldn't be found.

"Go on, Ash," Brock directed, on top of the fiend. "I'll take care of this guy."

"Got it," Ash responded, proceeding toward the stairwell. When he reached the second floor, he followed Misty and Pikachu up the ladder that extended down from the ceiling and closed it tight. They crawled through the darkness, searching for a spot to conceal them.

Misty settled into a snug corner, next to a grand, golden mirror. She rested her arm on it, but was taken aback when she felt a cool, outdoor breeze. Her hand had actually gone through the mirror.

"Ash, another portal," she whispered, reaching for him. The only light she could see by was dim and came through a small window near the ceiling. She remembered that she was supposed to be irritated and withdrew her hand icily.

"We've got to get Brock before it closes," Ash said, half of his face covered by shadow. She could see the remorse in his eyes.

Downstairs, Brock and Danshi were several feet apart, aggressively eyeballing each other. Danshi had succeeded in shoving Brock off of him, but Brock was determined and wasn't going to back down. Danshi summoned his key blade, smirking at Brock, who- he thought- was defenseless.

"Onix, I choose you!" Brock roared, fed up with Danshi's arrogance. He enlarged Onix's Poké Ball and tossed it onto the floor. The massive, worm-like, rock Pokémon rose into the air and crushed the ceiling above it with a boom. It lunged down toward its opponent, knocking him- and practically all of the furniture- across the room.

"Now that's how you fight," Danshi applauded, flipping his hair out his face. "It's my turn." He plunged toward Onix, who dodged the attack and flicked his tail, crushing another wall.

"Onix, use Bind," Brock commanded, jumping back. Onix wrapped its gravelly body around Danshi, rising once again, passing through the third floor. Ash and Misty screamed, clutching each other as the stone creature broke through the roof several feet away.

Brock rejoiced as Onix brutally heaved Danshi at the wall, lowering itself to its master's level. Danshi groaned and stood up slowly, planning his next attack.

Taking advantage of the shattered floor, Ash and Misty snuck to the edge and motioned for Brock, whose back was turned, to join them. Instead, Danshi saw them and cackled. Brock shifted his attention from his enemy to glance at his impatient friends, and Danshi benefited from that split second, whacking him in the face with his key blade.

"Brock!" Ash yelled, gripping the edge of a splintered floorboard. Brock motioned that he was okay by sending a nod their way, and lunged toward Danshi, directing Onix to use Tackle. "Brock, hurry up! There's a portal. It's about to close!"

Brock skidded, stopping mid-lunge, and let Onix carry out his attack while he changed direction. He headed toward the staircase, awkwardly tripping over the steps in his haste. Misty opened the ladder door for him, and sat there, motioning for Ash and Pikachu to go ahead through the portal.

When Brock reached the attic (or what was left of it), he called Onix back to its orb and trailed behind Ash as Misty shut and latched the flap, hoping it would delay their rival. She rose and dashed toward the mirror, slamming into it head first. It exploded in the collision, flakes of glass piercing her skin. The portal had closed.

"I've got you now," Danshi snarled, his hand emerging on the floor behind her. He heaved himself over the edge and targeted her, spinning his key blade as he approached. She gasped and tried to struggle, but once he had her in his grasp, there was no escaping.

Blood gushed from the gouge in her forehead as she attempted to twist her way out of the wicked man's arms. She clamped her teeth around his arm, hoping to momentarily paralyze him, but it did no good, he only guffawed and gripped her tighter.

After a while, she blacked out, slumped over Danshi's brawny arm. He took held her blood-soaked head in his massive gloved hands and inspected her with his cunning eyes. "Another one down, two more to go," he said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11 : Peach's Castle

"So, we were watching them without them knowing?" Kairi asked Sora and Riku, clutching her key blade tightly. It swung back and forth slowly as she strolled through the ornate hall. The Paopu fruit charm dangled near her hand, providing comforting thoughts of home.

Last time she'd been off the islands, she had been in the grasps of the wicked ones who tried to steal her heart. Lucky for her, her heart was with Sora all along, and he wouldn't dare let anyone take it.

"Well, they couldn't hear us if that's what you're asking," Riku told her. "King Mickey's very powerful. He used his magic to conjure up those images for us. He wanted us to see what was going on- to warn us." Kairi nodded and directed her attention at Sora, who was sulking.

"Sora, lighten up. I'm sure Donald and Goofy are fine. Don't you think they can take care of themselves?" she said, a great deal of compassion in her small voice.

"I'm sure they can. I just can't shake that feeling, you know?"

"Remember what they told you?" Riku asked, amused. Sora looked up at him and presented his friend with a huge, goofy smile. Laughter echoed through the empty castle, filling Sora with joy.

He thought back to the first time he'd met the foolish dog and the feisty duck. They had assured him that he couldn't travel with them unless he kept a big smile on his face. He responded by doing just that, and they exploded into fits of laughter, knowing they'd found a great friend and mighty protector in the wielder of the key blade.

"See? Keep positive," Riku told his buddy.

"So, where are we now?" Kairi asked them.

"I guess Mushroom Kingdom," Riku said, stopping in front of an enormous glass window with a magnificent view of the forest and mountains ahead. Only half of the sun was visible now, over the mountain peaks, and it emitted a warm orange glow, much like the one they watched every night from the islands.

"Looks like you're never too far from home," Sora said, crossing his arms. The three stood there in a row, in awe of the scenic view.

On one of the mountain tops loomed an enormous castle, purple lights gloomily illuminating the brick barricades. "And there's always a castle," he continued. He shook his head and chuckled, recalling all of the intricately-designed buildings he had visited in the past that had beckoned to him, pulled him in. Each one had held a sinister, hidden secret, and, in contrast, a hopeful promise for the future.

"And we're in one now too," Kairi reminded him, examining the pink walls plastered with silvery decorations. "What's this?" she said, noticing a large gap in the window. Jagged edges gave way to a sizable hole- big enough for people. She looked down and saw a brown rope hanging from the edge, traveling stories downward toward the ground.

"And who made it?" Riku wondered. "And why?" Raindrops began descending from the sky, hitting the glass with a faint pitter-patter. Thunder rolled softly in the distance, and the outlandish trees that dotted the land swayed with the growing winds.

After studying the opening for a while, the gang decided to move forward, propelled by their promise to King Mickey of restoring the lands and assisting the unsettled inhabitants. Every once in a while they would come across a sign of life- an untidy pile of clothes strewn in a corner, a blaring television that someone had forgotten to turn off. But they never actually encountered an actual person- until they reached the first floor.

"Hello?" a voice shouted at them from a nearby room. "Oh, hello!" A stunted mushroom-looking creature made his way toward them with a small cane, shaking their hands with ecstasy. "Welcome to the castle. I am Toadsworth." A bristly, white moustache covered his lips, and his eyes peered at them keenly through tiny spectacles.

"I'm Sora," Sora announced, smiling at his elder. "This is Riku and Kairi."

"Are you looking for the princess? If so, she's not here," Toadsworth told them, fretting. "I'm worried about her."

"Where'd she go?" Kairi asked him, her hands behind her back.

"I'm afraid our friend was kidnapped. She and Mario went out to look for him and they haven't returned. I'm starting to think-" He was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and a murmuring of voices that could be heard from a few rooms away. "That might be them!" he exclaimed, scurrying towards the commotion. Sora motioned his friends forward, and they hesitantly followed him into the front room.

Two couples stood worriedly at the gaudy castle entrance, wringing out their damp clothes and kicking off their shoes. "Oh, Toadsworth!" The blonde girl (who must've been the princess) fussed, hugging the relieved mushroom. "We couldn't find him anywhere. And we were attacked by these wretched animals."

"It's okay, Peach," Toadsworth responded, frowning. "I'm sure he's somewhere. Here, meet our new friends. This is Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

"Oh, hello," Peach said, waving politely. "I'm Peach, and this is Mario, Luigi, and Daisy."

"What brings you here?" Mario asked, pouring what looked like a liter of rainwater from his hat.

"Well," Sora raised his eyebrows and looked at his friends, "if we told you, you might not believe us."

"After today, we'll believe anything!" the one called Luigi assured them.

"Have you noticed anything strange?" Riku asked.

"Portals to other worlds, mushroom kidnappers, and crazy people with key-like swords. Yep, little bit," Daisy puffed. Kairi gasped and looked at Sora and Riku, who were staring at the princess with wide eyes.

"Who had a key-like sword?" Riku questioned.

"It's a long story," Daisy guaranteed him, sighing.

"We've got time," Sora told her with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12 : Deal of Darkness

"I'm tired of lugging this measly little beast around," James grumbled, the steel cage on his back. Raindrops hit him occasionally, most of the shower blocked by the scores of trees that towered above them. A musty smell filled the air, and animals scurried past the travelers every once in a while, seeking shelter before the storm hit.

"Stop your whining," Meowth ordered, snapping his fingers. "It's only a few more miles." The posse had unanimously agreed to return the enchanted lake that led back to Kokoro, all except for Toad of course. He sulked silently as he bounced up and down while James struggled under the weight of the cage.

"Just think about it, James," Jessie started, "Think of the money we're going to make from this worthless creature. We can quit our job, run away, and start anew," she envisioned, gazing off into her dream world.

"Seaside resorts, beautiful women, and all of the endless buffets you can imagine," Meowth continued, purring.

"Food?" James burst out with a renewed sense of energy. He began hiking much quicker, leaving his counterparts hurrying behind him to catch up. Suddenly, a black mist developed several yards in front of him. From it emerged a vile figure, wielding a menacing key like weapon. He had a tall stature, and exuded the confidence and malevolence that James only wished he possessed.

"Jessie, look! He's even more evil than we are!" James said in shock.

"Hand over the Toad," Danshi demanded, ready for a fight. "I've already acquired the one called Misty." Jessie and James gasped and focused their sparkling eyes on each other.

"Wait, did you say… Misty?" Jessie tested, ambling toward him. She gave him a flirtatious smile and circled him, examining his hostile grimace and cross eyes.

"Orange hair, spunky attitude, and hideous wardrobe?" James asked him, dropping the crate. Toad squealed when it hit the ground, but no one showed any sympathy. With a quick flick of his tail, Meowth told him to shush.

"That's the one," Danshi replied, tapping his foot impatiently.

Jessie turned to James and put a hand on his shoulder. "They're here," she snarled, laughing manically.

Danshi raised an eyebrow and pressed toward them, interested. "Who's here?" he asked her attentively.

"Ash, Brock, Misty, and that irritating pipsqueak, Pikachu," Jessie barked, her voice low. "We've tried time and time again to capture it…"

"But we've never prevailed," James finished, melancholy.

"How about we make a deal," Danshi proposed thoughtfully. "You give me that mushroom, and I leave you here to deal with those two boys and their Pokémon. They should be coming this way soon." The storm was right overhead at this point, and thunder crashed above them threateningly.

"What did you do with Misty?" James uneasily asked him.

"That's none of your business. Now do you want to take care of them for me or not? I have to do what I have to do, and I need you to hold them back for me."

"But we were going to be so rich," Jessie wailed, turning to the cage. A startled Toad backed away from the bars as she brought her head down and looked at him pitifully. "It is kind of cute."

"Jessie, this could finally be our chance!" James said, hoping to enlighten her. "This could be our day of glory!"

"I say hand it over," Meowth put in. "It's not every day we get a chance like this."

"Actually, it is," James reminded him assuredly.

"You're not helping!" Meowth hissed, slapping him across the face.

Jessie pondered her decision as James rubbed his inflamed check. "Yes," she said out of the blue. "We'll surrender the creature. I'm in the mood to steal a Pokémon," she told them, sneering. She lifted the cage and handed it over to Danshi, who seized it with his blood-stained hands and vanished the way he had arrived, in the mysterious, black mist.

"Goodbye to you too," she snarled rudely when he had disappeared.

"Jessie," James whispered, staring past her, stunned.

"It's not that hard to throw in a farewell, even if you are a bad guy," Jessie went on, ignoring him.

"Jessie, look!" James trembled. She sighed and turned around, spotting a glowing, yellow stone on the ground before her, a lightning bolt symbol imprinted in the center.

"Thunderstone," she breathed.


	13. Chapter 13 : Light in Our Hearts

"Misty!" Ash cried, desperately searching for his friend. He whirled in all directions, and his heart dropped when all he saw was Brock and Pikachu, standing before him in the rain.

"She didn't get through in time." Brock hung his head.

"Pika. Pikachu," Pikachu stuttered.

"He… must have gotten to her," Ash realized, dropping to his knees. Mud splashed everywhere, staining his clothes and smacking his face. He closed his fists around the muck and looked toward the dreary sky, vowing to find her. "We've got to rescue her."

"What we need to do now is keep calm," Brock told him, examining their surroundings. Through the summer mist he couldn't see much, but he noticed a dusky forest off in the distance. Beyond it loomed a sinister castle, sitting atop a magnificent mountain crest.

In contrast, beside of them stood an exquisite, welcoming fortress, nearly ten floors high, its pink, lofty towers extending into the ashen clouds overhead. Illuminated windows dotted the walls, revealing a snug interior and sanctuary from the storm. On the first floor, a considerable group of people could be seen through the glass, discussing solemn matters.

"Where are we?" he mused, running his hand through his slick hair. Pikachu pouted underneath him, stretched out on the slimy soil.

"I don't know," Ash admitted, rising. He started in the direction of Brock, the bill of his hat shielding his eyes from the violent downpour. As he walked, he felt a faint shaking that unnerved him a bit. "What was that?"

"An earthquake?" Brock put forward, perplexed. As he spoke the tremble grew more violent, and he tried to keep himself steady on the vibrating ground.

"No, something's coming," Ash hushed him. "Listen." As soon as the word left his lips, a massive creature sprang from the woods, crushing trees beneath its foot as a human would ants. Ash inhaled sharply and stepped back.

Soaring above them was an enormous beast, similar to the beings that had infested the restaurant. It bore a resemblance to a shadow, and its swaying chest revealed a colossal hole, shaped bizarrely like a heart. Tentacles emerged from its head, wrapping around its face, so all that was visible were a couple of menacing, radiant, yellow eyes. It swiped at them, roaring deafeningly.

Alarmed at the commotion emanating from outside, the somber bunch had surfaced from the castle, the broad porch protecting them from the storm. Ash scanned the crowed: Two spiky-haired teenagers, a bashful redhead, Luigi, a girl in a- LUIGI!

He was taken aback, but didn't focus on his friend long, because just as he turned his head, Brock conveyed a shout of warning, prompting him to execute a quick dodge roll. Ash barely missed the creature's colossal fist, which smashed aggressively into the ground, creating another miniature quake.

"Croagunk, attack!" Brock ordered, unleashing the Pokémon. The hunched, blue being charged at the giant, but was knocked backward by the sheer size of the monster.

"You can't fight it without a key-blade!" the spiky-haired boy called from the porch. He swiftly joined the action, sprinting across the wet grass, key blade in hand. He grunted as he struck the great being, surprising Ash and Brock when it actually shuddered, enraged. "I'm Sora," the boy informed them between blows.

"And I'm Riku," the gray-haired one said, rushing up after him. He mimicked Sora's movements, the two of them weaving around each other, beating the thing and dodging its attacks. It almost looked like they were dancing, their movements graceful, yet warrior-like too.

Brock, Ash, and Pikachu gave them an ample amount of space to battle, avoiding the brute altogether. There was no use in fighting if they couldn't inflict any damage upon it.

As time wore on, Sora and Riku grew sluggish. Their speed decreased as well, and both of them were struck by the thing several times, which played a big role in wearing them out.

"Sora! Riku!" the redhead girl agonized on the porch. "I'm coming!" She leaped over the railing, landed with a skid, and rushed up beside them, eager and ready to fight.

"No Kairi, you could get hurt!" Sora protested. The monster growled and hit Sora while he was distracted, sending him flying. He hit the ground with a thump, and lied there, unresponsive in the downpour.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed. The monster started for her.

"Kairi, watch out!" Riku roared. Kairi spun and flung her key blade straight at her pursuer's dreadful face, temporarily blinding it. Her key blade landed with a sharp clink, leaving her vulnerable in the middle of combat. She dashed toward Sora, and kneeled before him, wildly shaking him.

"Sora, wake up!" she shouted.

"Need some help with that?" a voice said. She looked up and was stunned to see Aerith, the brunette's usually lighthearted eyes now deeply concerned.

Riku gasped when Leon appeared beside him, smirking. "Looks like I'm going to have to finish this myself," he said with a laugh. They both shot into the air together, letting loose a set of deadly attacks that dazed the fierce Heartless.

Ash and Brock were baffled, trying to connect the dots. "The people from that restaurant," Ash exclaimed, turning to Brock.

"It's good to see you guys made it out alive," Yuffie said alongside them, twirling a ninja star in her hand.

"You too," Ash said, flicking his eyes at the struggle unfolding before them. "We thought you had died fighting."

"The great ninja Yuffie, the meek Aerith, and the formidable Squall? I think not," She boasted, grinning.

"Squall?" Brock asked.

"Oh, that's just what I call Leon. He-" She squealed as the ground shook beneath her. "Anyway, what happened to that chick that was with you guys?" She dropped the subject though when she Ash's face went grim and Brock hung his head.

With a thundering crash, the supreme shadow Heartless collapsed, leaving an unsteady Riku and a trembling Leon panting before it. It hissed as it melted onto the damp grass, departing from the world with a flash of white.

The area around them suddenly seemed so peaceful. Birds twittered in the trees and crickets chirped joyfully, as night was approaching. The storm had wound down, leaving the faint hum of thunder in the distance and an after-rain smell that lingered in the foggy air.

Sora came to, his head reeling, and looked curiously at Kairi and Aerith. At first he thought he was dreaming, but everything gradually became clear to him. He was in Mushroom Kingdom with Riku and Kairi, on a mission for King Mickey.

Mario, Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth were bewildered at the strange characters that had overrun their domain, but they still walked reluctantly into the courtyard. Luigi broke the silence, greeting Ash and Brock, delighted that they were safe. Pikachu tittered underneath, happy to see him.

"I'm so glad you're here !" he said, enthusiastically shaking their hands. "What was that…. beast?"

"A Heartless," Aerith told him, standing up. "It was summoned by the darkness in our hearts. There's too much evil here. Too much sadness." She clasped her hands together sorrowfully.

Luigi nodded and turned to Brock and Ash. "Where's Misty?" His question left them heart-broken once again, but Ash gathered himself long enough to utter an answer.

"She was kidnapped," Ash let out. He fixated his eyes on a tree in the far distance, straining himself to keep from crying. Pikachu uttered a broken squeak below, and he bent over to pick up the poor creature, stroking it.

"It was Danshi, wasn't it?" Leon asked him, outright.

"Yes." Brock said, cringing at the mention of his name.

"I feared so." Leon rubbed his forehead and looked at the grief-stricken kids pitifully.

"Why?" Ash questioned, trembling. "What did he want with her?"

"I'm not exactly sure. But he's a selfish man. He uses the power of darkness for his own gain."

"Don't they all?" Yuffie sighed.

"He used to be an ally of mine, a key-blade wielder." Leon continued. Sora gasped. "He was always so eccentric. About what, I don't know. He never told anybody. But he constantly said to me that he'd be the one to figure it out-whatever that means."

"He used to study for hours in the library," Aerith put in. "He kept to himself a lot."

"Why did you never tell me about him?" Sora asked, standing up. His cheerful clothing was splotched with mud and ripped in several places.

"The subject never came up," Leon said, his arms crossed. "He left the town after a while and disappeared. Never came back."

"Squall sensed a profound darkness in the world of Pokémon," Yuffie went on. "That's when we met your friends here and found Danshi. We held him back for a while, long enough for them to escape, but then he slipped out and we lost him in the crowd."

"Danshi said something about Misty's heart," Brock mentioned. Pikachu nodded, eager for answers.

"A heart is a very powerful thing," Leon declared. "It holds our memories, our hopes, our dreams, and our loved ones." He glanced at Sora and Kairi.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Aerith told Ash and Brock. She placed her hand gingerly on Ash's shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure wherever she is, she's thinking of you."

"Eh…" Mario began hesitantly. "Our friend was kidnapped too. Toad, he's a little mushroom, about ah-this big." He motioned with his hands to depict Toad's short stature. "A girly man, a mean woman, and their obnoxious cat took him from us." Pikachu gasped and tugged at his owner's collar.

"Team Rocket," Ash muttered, balling up his fist.

"You know them?" Mario asked. He took Peach's hand anxiously.

"Yeah, but they're not very threatening. I'm sure it'd be easy to get him back," Ash informed them, rolling his eyes.

"If there's anything I've learned," Sora started reflectively, "it's that there's a light in each one of our hearts, that's fueled by the love for our friends." Everyone listened intently. "If you keep that person in your thoughts and prayers, you'll never be separated, really."

"Sora, Riku, and I, we were away from each other for the longest time," Kairi said, "two or three years actually." Her eyes watered as she felt the overwhelming memories rise inside of her. "I don't really know how to put this," she paused, "but…most people would say that we're lucky to be alive. I don't agree. We made it through together, even if we were apart. It wasn't luck; it was love that brought us together again." She smiled softly, lost in her own thoughts.

"And even if a heart does get lost in darkness," Riku put in, referring to his past experiences, "there's still a chance it will find the light."

"Listen to these guys," Yuffie said. "They know what they're talking about."

"I just….," Ash broke in, "I was so mean to Misty before she was taken. I don't think she'll forgive me for that."

"Oh yes she will," Luigi asserted. "I know you all have a deep bond. I realized that as soon as I met you. Everyone has little squabbles, they're part of life. Don't worry about it."

"He's right," Brock said, "She wouldn't hold it against you."

"Well, I'm going to find her!" Ash vowed, holding his fist to his heart.

"I think I know where she might be," Leon informed them. "I feel Danshi… close by." He scanned the forests around him, concentrating. "He's a very powerful magician, who's incredibly skilled at manipulating the element of fire. He is strengthened in regions of intense heat." He turned to the inhabitants of Mushroom Kingdom. "Is there a volcano near?"

"No," Mario said. "But there is Bowser's Castle." He pointed toward the menacing fortress on the mountain top.

"Lava-filled chasms, scorching rooms, and beautiful tapestry, might I add," Peach said optimistically. When Leon glanced at her quizzically, she felt the need to explain. "I spend a lot of time there. I'm used to the place."

"God bless," Daisy mumbled, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Leon shook his head and continued speaking. "I don't know how long it will be before Danshi acts. Every minute counts." He examined the horde of people that stood before him and sighed. "Who's coming with me?"

"I am," Mario and Luigi announced simultaneously.

"Me too. I've got to help save Toad." Peach stood in between the identical brothers, determined.

"That's three," Leon said.

"I'd love to come," Daisy stated slowly, "but I think I'll stay here and help take care of Toadsworth. He's losing his mind, you know." She gestured with her finger, twirling it by the side of her head, and smiled as Peach leaned over to hug her.

"You're a great friend," the blonde told her.

Toadsworth rolled his eyes in the background. "I can hear you, you know!"

"All three of us are going," Ash said. "We're not leaving this place without Misty." Brock nodded and Pikachu squeaked in unison.

"Six," Leon went on. "I know you guys are staying. It's your job, right?" He pointed at the trio from Destiny Islands and directed his gaze at Sora, who gave him a nod and summoned his key blade. It twinkled into his hand in a split second. Riku and Kairi did the same. "That makes ten, including myself."

"Aerith and I are going to have to kick butt somewhere else," Yuffie declared, casually putting her arm on Aerith's shoulder.

"The darkness is spreading across the universe. We must try to find the source and eliminate it," Aerith clarified.

"But that's something we'll probably end up needing you for," Yuffie said, laughing, speaking to Sora.

"That's it then," Leon decided. "We might as well get started."

Daisy rushed inside to prepare a backpack of supplies for the travelers, while Leon said his goodbyes to Yuffie and Aerith. He had skillfully generated a portal out of thin air that spun slowly next to them.

"See you soon, Squall," Yuffie said, her eyes sparkling. She dived into the black gateway, leaving behind her the key to her heart.

"Farewell!" Aerith called as she was swept into the swirling vortex. It disappeared as soon as she vanished, leaving behind a collection of anxious souls, raring to set off on their journey.

When Daisy returned with the emergency provisions, the crowd set off into the tranquil night, the breeze steadily blowing, and the stars above shining with spirit. Mario took Peach's fragile hand gingerly, ready to conquer the world. Luigi walked along with Ash and Brock, Pikachu muttering gibberish to him softly. He listened intently, not understanding any of it, happy to have met such an affectionate creature. Sora, Kairi, and Riku strolled along in a row, keeping one another close. Leon led them, his heart sorrowful. He knew there would be great losses ahead. He had felt a shift in the darkness- one that made him fear for the future of the young hearts that surrounded him.


	14. Chapter 14 : The Innocent Bond

Misty groaned, shifting in her sleep. She awoke seconds later, disturbed by the intense throbbing that had engulfed her head. She glanced down at her body and noticed nauseating, purple mounds on her thin arms and legs. That's when she remembered- Ash, Brock, and Pikachu. They had escaped. And she hadn't.

She examined her surroundings. Grimy, stone walls bordered all four sides of the filthy floor on which she sat. No windows could be seen from her position. A mucky bulb emitted a dim light above her, but it wasn't enough to see by. The small corners where the walls met were completely black, giving her the spooky impression that something sinister lurked there, watching her. The only thing she heard was a soft dripping of water somewhere nearby.

"Great. Locked in a dungeon," she thought aloud. Her voice echoed through the room. She wiped the sweat from her mouth with her sleeve, the blistering heat exhausting her.

"Is somebody there?" She heard. She looked for the source of the small voice and caught sight of a tiny cage across the room.

"Yes, I'm… Misty," she said reluctantly. She tried to rise, but was restrained by thick, grey chains that were bolted to the wall.

"I'm Toad," the voice answered. A tiny mushroom emerged from the darkness and held onto the metal bars with shaky paws. Misty inspected the tiny creature, thinking silently about how cute it was.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. I was kidnapped by a couple and their cat. They said they were going to… sell me." Toad winced.

"What were their names?" Misty tested.

"James and Jessie," he paused, "I think."

"Team Rocket! They didn't hurt you did they?" she questioned angrily.

"No, but they gave me to this man that had black hair. I don't remember what happened after that."

"He kidnapped me too! I remember passing out and that's it." She tugged at the chains that confined her, but they wouldn't budge.

"I just want to go home," Toad said, tears welling in his eyes. She wanted to hold him, to make him feel like everything was going to turn out alright.

"We're going to get out of this place," Misty told him. "I promise."


	15. Chapter 15 : Team Rocket

"So, how are you ladies doing?" Brock asked, inching his way over to Kairi and Peach, who had discovered they actually had a lot in common. They were both princesses who had been abducted in the past for similar reasons, and they took pleasure in listening to each other's stories.

"Brock," Ash whispered. "They both have boyfriends." Brock reacted to Ash's discreet warning by nervously laughing and tiptoeing back to the spot beside his friend.

"Actually, I'm single," Kairi insisted. Leon snorted ahead of her, disbelieving.

"You'll find a woman someday," Leon encouraged Brock, turning his head and grinning, amused. Brock's cheeks flushed, and he smiled back and pretended like he'd never even tried talking to the girls.

The group had been hiking for what seemed like hours, but they still surged forward, motivated by the thought of being reconnected with their loved ones. The stars glistened in the sky, and Sora singled out each one, telling everyone tales filled with the adventurous battles, uplifting romances, and perilous voyages that had occurred there.

"And that one is Deep Jungle," Sora told them, pointing. "I met a savage man named Tarzan there. He'd been raised by gorillas."

"By gorillas?" Mario stammered.

"Yep," Sora responded. "He fell in love with a girl from across the sea, but at the same time, her bodyguard was trying to kill the gorillas that brought him up." He paused for a moment, thoughtful. "I remember Donald…" He trailed off, leaving an awkward hush in the place of his voice.

"I'm sure they're fine," Riku maintained, still eyeballing the black sky. "Sora, remember Monstro? Pinocchio-" He was interrupted by the faint hum of sinister music nearby.

"Prepare for trouble!" A voice echoed from above. Jessie swooped down from the limb of a bulky oak tree. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips, nodding her head to their theme song.

"Make it double," James continued, landing beside her with a flourish.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie sang, tossing her hands angrily in the air.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," James returned, sniffing a dark, crimson rose.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" She made a clawing motion with her hand. Ash sighed and looked at Brock. Kairi sneezed. Mario and Peach glared at Team Rocket angrily.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," James whispered.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Ash murmured dully along with the self-absorbed redhead.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James warned them.

"Why don't we just surrender?" Brock suggested, shrugging.

"But they have Toad!" Peach yelled.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth spun in and crashed into the small boom box that produced the suspenseful music. It busted and burst into flames below him. "My tail!" he screeched, swatting at his enflamed backside.

"I'm the twit?" James teased. Meowth sneered at him.

"Give us back Toad!" Peach demanded, hiking up her dress and furiously kicking off her shoes. She marched up to Team Rocket and closed in on Jessie, their noses only inches apart.

"I am not in possession of your miserable little friend," Jessie claimed, swatting her away.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Peach shot back, scowling. She slapped Jessie square in the face, a loud smack reverberating through the shady woods. James gasped. Ash laughed. Kairi cheered.

"Nobody assaults me and gets away with it," Jessie roared, reeling back. "Ekans, go!" She hurled her Poké Ball at the startled princess. It released a hissing, purple snake that snapped at Peach furiously. She jumped back and looked at Ash and Brock expectantly.

"Pikachu, get 'em!" Ash commanded. Pikachu pounced, scratching Ekans in the face. He squeaked and charged his electricity, sparks flying from his cheeks. Ekans slithered toward Pikachu and began coiling around him. The furry creature's eyes bulged out, but he howled and released his lightning attack, which shocked the snake long enough for Pikachu to escape his scaly grasp.

Brock turned, ready for Misty to shoot a question his way. "Who has the advantage here?" she usually asked. He expected to see her eager face and sparkling eyes, wondering - but that's when he remembered.

"Koffing, attack!" James shouted, unleashing his Poison-type Pokémon. The grinning, purple rock hovered toward Pikachu and released noxious gases that drove him to the ground as he writhed and moaned painfully. "We'll make this battle short."

"Ekans, return!" Jessie said, withdrawing the red and white orb that swept the creature up with a whoosh. James did the same with Koffing, and they stood over the squirming Pikachu.

"Hey, the battle wasn't over yet!" Ash objected.

"You stupid child," Jessie said. "It was just a ploy." She drew a glossy rock from inside her lab coat and snickered, passing it to James.

"Thunderstone!" Ash exploded. Pikachu gasped and tried to scurry away. Ash dove toward Team Rocket. It was too late. James had already seized the petrified animal, and he chuckled as he brought the sacred stone to its vibrant, yellow fur.

A blinding, white light lit up the forest, James beaming maniacally behind it. Jessie cackled hysterically, her greatest aspiration finally accomplished. Before her, in James' hand, stood their new Pokémon – Raichu.

He examined himself, astonished at the transformation. His yellow belly had given way to a beige oval that acted as the center point of his intricate body. His vivid fur had become slightly darker, and the cheerful, red dots that had once occupied his cheeks were now a buttery, gold color. His arms and legs were flecked with brown at the ends, and his ears, which shared the same tint as his cheeks, curled off to the side elegantly. His lightning-bolt tail had grown a great deal longer, and it swayed back and forth slowly.

"Pikachu, you're beautiful!" Ash gushed, stepping toward his evolved Pokémon. Brock stood back, shocked, and Luigi shook his head in amazement beside him.

"Raichu," James corrected.

"And he's all mine!" Jessie asserted, reaching for the exquisite creature.

"Ours," James told her, pulling it away.

"He belongs to me," Ash said, adjusting his hat and removing a Poké Ball from his belt. "Squirtle, I choose you!" He released the water animal hastily, and it bounded onto the ground, ready to fight.

It was followed by Charmander, who joined it in a thunderous attack. They circled Team Rocket speedily, the trio horrified. Fire erupted from Charmander's mouth, blackening their skin. Water spewed from Squirtle, extinguishing the flame and dealing great damage with its mere force. Raichu leaped from James' grasp and powerfully shot a burst of lightning their way, sending them flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie wailed as they flew upward into the sky and vanished with a twinkle. Ash glanced at Brock and kneeled gently, everyone else still gawking toward the stars.

"Pikachu, er, Raichu, come here," Ash said softly. "You didn't want to evolve did you?" Raichu looked up at him, saddened. He shook his head and sighed, as if he had disappointed his trainer. "Well you know what? That doesn't matter. I still love you. What matters is what's inside." Ash touched his index finger to Raichu's coffee-colored belly. Raichu giggled and looked at Ash affectionately.

"It doesn't matter what form Pikachu takes, he'll always be the same to you," Brock said, smiling.

"I wonder what Misty's gonna think about this?" Ash returned, laughing. Raichu twittered below. Ash picked him up, put him on his shoulder, and pulled down his cap. "Let's go get her."


	16. Chapter 16 : Old Friends

"Gwarsh, Donald. Are you sure this is the place?" Goofy said slowly, scratching his head. King Mickey had allotted them a series of portals to investigate the disappearance of thousands of hearts throughout the universe. Their job was to chase down the thief, and, if at all possible, prevent him from stealing the hearts of the innocent. Now, they found themselves in a blistering castle, the walls practically smoking.

"I guess so," Donald quacked. "We must be over a volcano or something!" He alternated between his left and right slippery, webbed feet, quickly, shrieking. As soon as he put one down, the boiling floor charred it, so he stood on the other one, and so forth.

Goofy guffawed and pointed at him, entertained. "It looks like your dancing, Donald!"

As they walked (or in Donald's case, hopped) deeper into the castle, it became even harder to breathe, and they gasped for air continuously. Smoke billowed from the walls and lights became scarce. Dark corridors and endless halls of doors were around every corner.

"This scanner says there are two hearts this way," Goofy told the duck, gripping a complicated electrical device that King Mickey had provided. It paved their way throughout the worlds, notifying them when a pure heart was near. So far, they hadn't saved any poor souls - they had always been too late.

"Why does this Danshi fellow want all these hearts anyway?" Donald griped, his arms crossed.

"King Mickey didn't know. He said that he used to be on our side, and he used to fight with Leon and Yuffie and Aerith."

"Well I think he should just give up. He can't be all that powerful." Donald rolled his eyes.

"He seems pretty scary to me," Goofy shuddered. "I only know one person that could take him, and that's Sora."

"Awww, I'm sure we could too," Donald protested.

"Look, we're here!" Goofy shouted.

"Shhhh!" Donald hushed him and glanced around him warily. "You don't know who's down here! There's no door though." Goofy looked, and, sure enough, a stone wall was all that was all that stood before them.

"Well, I'm gonna go around and see-"

"Accck, we don't have time for that!" Donald interrupted. He pulled out his magic staff and twirled it magnificently. "Blizzaga!" A forceful burst of ice erupted from his wand and crushed the wall, leaving a large gap in its place. Pebbles crumbled down from above, and two short gasps could be heard from inside the room.

"If you're the ones who put us in here, I'm gonna-" A girl wrapped in chains started. She had a white bandage wrapped tightly around the top of her head, and her bruise-tattered legs seemed like they were about to collapse beneath her.

"We're the ones who are gonna get you out!" Goofy said, entering and cutting the steel with his noble shield. Donald executed another ice spell on the cage a few yards from the girl and gave Goofy a triumphant expression.

"Let's get out of here," he shrieked, grabbing the mushroom and scuttling toward the door.

"Uh… Donald," Goofy started, staring at the scanner.

"What?"

"You might wanna take a look at this." The machine started beeping rapidly, and on the map that occupied the screen, thousands of little heart emblems flashed in and out quickly. "I think we've found Danshi."


	17. Chapter 17 : Danshi

"Hearts," Sora cried, staggering. "Millions of them." In the sky, hovering marvelously, were the hearts – the sheer foundations of life – of people from all across the universe. They lustered vigorously, outshining even the moon itself and the stars from which they came.

The rescuers stood, in front of the castle, concealed by the trees, ferns, and bushes that made up the edge of the forest. From the glow produced by the hearts, they spotted Danshi, hunched over a shabby backpack. He held in his hand a small tube that he closed and pocketed in one of the zippers hastily.

"He must have released them from that," Mario guessed. They watched as the scoundrel stood by the river of lava that surrounded the fortress, murmuring to himself softly.

"Three more hearts," he murmured with a smirk. "Finally, after all these years, I will accomplish what I set out to do thousands of years ago. And they will pay. They will all pay."

"Somebody's whacked up in the head," Peach whispered, crouched behind a large rock.

"I understand now," Leon muttered, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Sora shouted, emerging from the woods. Danshi spun around, his eyes, for a moment, stunned. When he realized who had spoken, his eyebrows shot up in delight, and he rubbed his gloved hands together zealously.

"Ah, the purest one of all," Danshi replied. Sora stood, his feet planted firmly on the ground, his body bent forward, ready to attack. He called his key blade and it appeared in his hand, glowing brightly. "You, my boy, are the central element. The complete essence of my little operation here."

"Don't think we won't go down without a fight," Leon said, walking up slowly behind Sora.

"Ah, Leon. I see you've befriended this 'chosen one,' am I right? It's a shame you never assisted me in my studies. If you would have, you might have been up here, on my side, about to change life itself."

"Never," Leon barked, unsheathing his massive, steel blade.

Behind them, still hidden, the rest of the group watched intently. Peach opened her mouth to say something, stopped, and then decided to speak. "I know where we can find Toad and Misty. Would anyone like to join me?" Brock beamed senselessly in spite of the situation and began to respond, but then glanced at Ash, who nodded.

"You go and find her. I'll stay here and fight for her." Ash vowed, peeking at Raichu on his shoulder, who communicated his approval with a squeak, his long tail flicking back and forth eagerly.

"I'll go with you," Luig said, smiling at Peach. "Misty's my friend now too."

"I'm definitely not a master of the key blade," Kairi confessed, "so I'll let Sora and Riku take care of the fighting." She nodded in Peach's direction and glanced at Riku, saying a silent farewell.

"Okay, on three, make a break for the entryway," Peach commanded.

Riku and Mario surfaced from behind the trees, and took on fighting stances, Riku to the left-beside Sora, and Mario, on the right- next to Ash.

"Oh, there's four of you now? How threatening," Danshi growled, chuckling.

"One," Peach whispered.

"Tell us what you're doing!" Sora demanded, gripping his key blade tightly.

"Two."

"Changing the world," Danshi snarled, fire erupting from his fingertips.

"Three!" Peach and her followers bounded from the woods, sprinting toward the moat that led into the dark depths of Bowser's castle.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as she rushed along with the group. This is too much. I'm not losing her again, he thought.

"It's alright," Riku told him. "She'll be okay."

"No!" Sora screamed, pushing him away. "Kairi, stay with me!"

"It's okay," Kairi yelled, almost at the entrance. Everyone else had already entered the castle. "In here," she mouthed, pointing to her heart. She smiled at him sweetly and vanished into the darkness, leaving him alone in the night.

_But you're not alone!_ A voice echoed in his head. _Kairi's in your heart. Remember what you told the others_? Sora gasped. King Mickey! _Now get out there and fight for your life!_ Sora nodded, and Riku met his eyes, knowingly.

"The more you speak, the more you do, you're just making yourself more vulnerable to my spell." Danshi said, composed. "The more innocent the heart, the more valuable it is to me. And your heart…" He laughed and shot his flames into the sky. The hearts began spinning in a fast circle, creating a whirlwind. Three giant, blank hearts appeared, above all the rest. They were outlined in a deep, shimmering black, and the center was a blinding white that illuminated even more of the forest around them.

"Get ready," Leon murmured to the others.

"Bowser, attack!" Danshi screamed, pointing to the five strong individuals in front of him. A massive yellow beast, topped with a green, spiky shell leaped from the sea of lava behind him and landed with a boom on the dry, rigid ground they stood on. It roared, revealing gigantic, jagged teeth.

"Is that a dinosaur?" Riku breathed, petrified.

"No, but it's just Bower," Mario replied. "Jump on his head, that'll do the trick."

"His head?" Ash questioned, unsure. Behind the enormous monster, Danshi stood, his arms extended to the sky. He chanted vigorously, the flames on his fingertips reaching to the stars.

"Yeah," Mario insisted. "Like this." He set off -no weapon, no shield -and scrambled up Bowser's leg, dodging the fireballs that it hurled at him. "You're just beating yourself up." Mario laughed as the creature lurched forward. It had missed its target, and its thick leg burst into flames.

"Go Mario!" Ash yelled from below.

Mario leaped onto Bowser's arm, clinging to it firmly when Bowser tried to shake him off. The Italian plumber climbed onto its shoulder and pounced on its head aggressively, yelling "Yippee!" The fire had spread across Bowser's whole body, and as the blaze burned on, the dinosaur moaned in agonizing pain. "And stay away from my girlfriend!" Mario said, diving toward the ground and landing gracefully as the creature plummeted into the river of magma behind Danshi.

"Senseless animal," Danshi spat, halting in the middle of his chant. He turned to the heroes, sneering. "And those foolish imbeciles… Team Rocket…. how original." He peered into the multitude of hearts overhead and cackled. "I guess I'm going to have to resort to a veteran, an expert in the dark arts." He leered at Riku and shot out his hands, which flared up and crafted a churning ring of fire before them. Black mist flowed from the flames. It seeped forward, swirling through the air toward the boy from Destiny Islands, who, at one point, had given into the treacherous darkness.

"Hello, Riku," Maleficent whispered.


	18. Chapter 18 : Reunion

"Donald! Goofy!" Kairi shouted heartily from across the hall. "What are you doing here?" Peach, Brock, Luigi, and Kairi had been searching the halls relentlessly for any sign of the missing persons. Thankfully, Peach knew the way through the shady passageways and blistering heat. After all, she'd been detained in the place dozens of times.

"Toad!" Peach exclaimed, running toward the shocked mushroom. Toad scuttled through the hall and embraced his dear friend, tears flowing from his cheeks.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he blubbered.

"I'd never give up on you," Peach assured him, wiping his tears with her rosy dress. He inhaled the familiar, comforting scent of her perfume and held her close, like he wish he could for all eternity. Mario joined them, trying not to cry himself.

"Misty!" Brock screamed, darting through the dim corridor and tackling her. She was here. She was alive.

"Watch it, Brock!" she kidded, squeezing him as much as she possibly could. "I'm all beat up, you know. I missed you guys! Where's Ash?" She held in her tears for a second, but the moment became too much for her to handle.

"Outside, fighting Danshi." Brock informed her, laughing. "Your makeup's running." He held her gently, unfazed by the world around them.

"Shut up," she said, wiping her eyes and jokingly pushing him away.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are okay," Kairi stated, holding Donald and Goofy close. "Sora will be too." She looked toward the others, delighted that everything was turning out okay. She wiped a tear from her eye, smiling softly.

"Why are ya crying, Kairi?" Goofy asked worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"These are happy tears," she told him with bright eyes.

"Girls," Donald joked. "Is Sora here?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, he's right outside."

"Sora!" Donald squawked excitedly, charging for the entrance. Everyone turned and laughed as he flashed down the hall.

"Donald, watch out!" Kairi shrieked. He whirled and came face to face with a cluster of menacing Heartless, ready to attack. Kairi summoned her key blade and charged toward them, motioning for the others to join her. Mario, Peach, and Toad tore after her, ready to pounce, and Brock and Misty called upon their Pokémon eagerly. "Let's go," Kairi said, whacking a Shadow.


	19. Chapter 19 : Sacrifice

"My boy," Maleficent hissed, extending a thin, green arm. She ran her sharp, crimson fingernails down the side of Riku's face, penetrating his skin. A thin line of blood dripped onto his lip, and he swatted her away, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Don't you remember me? I was your master." She smiled, her emerald face glowing beneath the light of the hearts.

"Of course," Riku stuttered, faltering. "I…."

"She's just an illusion!" Sora warned him, shouting. "Don't give in."

"Danshi's skilled," Leon added. "His darkness can consume you."

Maleficent raised her deep green staff, the ball on the top glowing abundantly. Her robe of darkness empowered her, and she came closer, blowing her sweet-smelling breath in Riku's face. He inhaled deeply, recalling his past. That power, he thought.

"Yes," Maleficent crooned. "I can give it to you." She twirled, the mist around her building. She exposed her palm, and a purple light blazed lustrously.

"Yeah," Riku said, breaking from his trance. "You already did." He raised his key blade. "And I used it to my advantage. I twisted it so it became light." He lunged, piercing her center with the glowing weapon, and she dissolved into the mist, screeching deafeningly.

"You've used every trick in the book," Leon yelled at Danshi. "Surrender." Danshi ignored him, and continued to whisper enhancements into the sky, but whirled when joyful shouts exploded behind him.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora screamed, running toward his friends. All three of them hugged ecstatically. Simultaneously, Ash and Misty reunited, along with Mario and Toad. Danshi began cackling, and flames flared in his eyes.

"The gangs all here," he said sarcastically. "Now… we can proceed." He turned toward the delighted Misty and extended his hand, a whirlwind spinning around his index finger. "You," he spat. Misty rose in the air, uplifted in his windy vortex, and he yanked her toward him, her head colliding with crusty ground.

"Misty!" Ash and Brock screamed at the same time. Danshi stomped on her bandaged head, and she wheezed beneath him powerlessly.

"Stop!" Ash yelped, starting for him. Danshi snarled and pointed at him, a fireball shooting from his fingertip. He continued to create a wall of fire between him and Misty and everyone else. Ash's clothes burst into flames, and he collapsed as he burned, screaming in agony. Brock threw himself to the ground and tried putting out the flame, but was unsuccessful. Sora threw him his colorful jacket, and Brock patted Ash's body vigorously and finally extinguished the flame. Ash lied there, barely able to move.

"I'm going to make an example of your little friend here," Danshi started, bearing down harder on Misty's head with his heavy boot. "Since you won't stop whining, I'll tell you exactly what I'm doing." Ash stirred and raised himself gradually, eager to put up a fight. "Misty here, has the most innocent heart from the world of Pokémon. Search the lands. You won't find a kinder, more wholesome soul."

"That's right. Now give her back!" Ash screamed, his voice breaking. Brock nodded enthusiastically beside him.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Danshi returned. "She is the third purest heart to ever exist. I need her. The innocence of her heart gives me youth." He got down on his knees and closed his eyes, bringing his hands together. He chanted a brief rhythmical verse and Misty's body jerked violently beneath him. He pulled apart his leather-clad hands, and in his palm sat a beautiful, glowing heart.

"No!" Ash anguished, sobbing. Raichu squealed. Brock charged at the wall of fire, halting just before he came into contact with the chaotic flames. His breathing was heavy, and he shouted furiously at the evil man before him. Sora locked eyes with Riku, and Kairi grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Danshi extended his hand toward the sky and Misty's heart took its place in one of the three large voids. It shined brilliantly, leaving only two other empty spaces. "Now," Danshi said, turning to Toad. He threw his hand toward the mushroom, focused, speaking quietly, and Toad shook violently. His knees buckled and he started to fall headfirst, but Mario and Peach caught him, gasping. Another dazzling heart appeared in Danshi's hand, and he released it. It sparkled, on the other side of Misty's. One heart left.

"Give him back!" Peach screamed, weeping. Mario held her back to keep her from ramming into the flaming barrier.

"Number two on the list. A creature so untainted by the darkness, it's almost downright unbelievable." Danshi glanced at the grieving Peach and sneered. "Last, but certainly not least, the purest heart in the universe." Donald and Goofy shook their heads in fear. "He travels the worlds, eliminating any sign of darkness."

"No, not again," Kairi whispered, holding Sora close.

"The true key blade wielder," Danshi continued, gazing into Sora's eyes. "The one who will grant me immortality!" He stretched out his arm, his index finger protruding, and summoned Sora's heart form his body, muttering softly to himself.

Sora grunted and deflected the beckon with his key blade, grunting. "And inside, I have a light that will keep burning forever!" Danshi scowled.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Then I guess I'm going to have to get rid of it myself!" He threw his hand out, smothering the wall of fire, and leaped toward the boy, grinning. Brock and Ash dashed for the lifeless Misty, Raichu scuttling behind them. Luigi stood quietly, watching. Riku spun, addressing Mario and Peach, directing them to move Toad's body.

"We don't want him to get hurt," Riku told them softly. Mario nodded and Peach picked up Toad's unresponsive shell, her vision blurry.

Sora dove at Danshi, his strike repelled by the man's sheer strength. Leon backed him up, flying through the sky and landing with a slash. Danshi dodged it, quickly regaining control of his body and rushing back at his attackers. Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were behind them, ready to fight if necessary.

Danshi, intent on using all of the elements to his advantage, sprayed a huge gush of water at Sora and Leon triumphantly, soaking them and temporarily blinding them. He leaped over them, preparing to finish them off, but Riku stepped in and intervened, throwing his key blade out to prevent the deadly strike. Danshi gasped and recoiled as Riku clashed swords with him, gritting his teeth.

"Thanks Riku," Sora panted, lunging at Danshi. Danshi whirled and deflected his blade. When Leon tried to strike him from the back, he kicked out his foot, knocking Leon to the ground.

"I'm stronger than you will ever wish to be," Danshi growled. He laughed as the area around him burst into flames, blowing Sora and Riku back as well.

"It's three against one," Riku said, his face illuminated by the sweltering flames. "Give up, now."

"He's hiding behind fire," Leon barked. "He's a coward."

"Your time is up," Sora said. He held his gently to his heart and called upon all of his inner strength. That's it Sora, Mickey said inside of his head. Finish him off! Danshi laughed from behind his burning veil. Sora screamed, releasing all of his magic energy: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, Gravity, Stop. He produced a chaotic whirlwind off all of his combined powers that slammed into Danshi aggressively, shaking the ground.

"No!" Danshi yelled as he crumbled to the ground. His fiery shield was reduced to wisps of smoke in the air, and he clutched his head as his young outer shell melted away, revealing thousands of wrinkles, thin, dry lips, and drooping eyes that began weeping.

"So this is what you are," Leon said, shaking his head. "A frail, old man. You've been doing this all along haven't you? Sacrificing a heart every year to stay young and fresh. But it failed you in the end, didn't it?" Danshi didn't respond, and continued to sob, his head in his hands.

Over the grassy cliff that extended from Bowser's Castle, Sora could see Peach's castle, luminously shimmering, a giant key-shaped hole emerging from the highest tower.

"Sora, the keyhole!" Donald quacked.

Sora slowly began walking toward it, realizing how much time had passed. The orange, dawn sun peeked out from behind the glowing castle, casting a bizarre, pink light on the mourning souls of the mountain. Riku and Kairi followed him tentatively, glancing at their heartbroken friends around them and trying to ignore the lonesome wails of Princess Peach. Donald, Goofy, and Leon stood in the glow of the sunrise, their heads down.

"Is this it?" Kairi asked, the breeze lightly blowing a strand of her long, rosy hair into her mouth. She pulled it back gingerly, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Can't we return the hearts?" Her pleading eyes gazed into Sora's soul, and he stared back at her sorrowfully.

"I don't know," he told her, looking down at his key blade. "All we can hope is that when I lock the keyhole…." Riku nodded, understanding Sora's point. He closed his eyes, hoping for the best.

Sora took a deep breath and raised his key blade, trembling. He said a silent prayer and extended it, watching the castle as it sparkled in the morning sun. He heard a faint click and the spectacular glistens of light dissipated into the sky. It was done.

"Is it…" Riku started, looking to the sky behind them. The millions of hearts remained, floating in the cool air. Kairi sighed shakily and brought her hands together.

"We failed," Sora murmured, dropping his key blade. It plunged into the dim forest below, disappearing without a sound. Kairi grabbed his arm, and Riku put a hand on his shoulder desolately. They held each other close and stared silently into the bright horizon.

Danshi sat on his knees, watching the broken souls before him. _This is my fault._

"I was always so demanding," Peach sobbed, rubbing Toad's perfect face. "I wish I would've spent more time loving him." She kissed him on the forehead, turned to Mario, and embraced him.

"He was always an eager little guy," Luigi said, kneeling down. "He never did any harm to anybody."

"Why?" Ash moaned, tugging on Brock's shirt. "Why Misty?" He held his cap in his hand, and Raichu sniffled beside him. "She was the best friend I ever had."

Brock breathed slowly, holding in his tears. She was his responsibility. Why couldn't he save her? He looked into her beautiful face. Her closed eyelids, tiny nose, and sweet smile. He raised her hand and kissed it gently, letting the tears flow. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

_Why… why did I do this?_ Danshi thought to himself. _I'm a monster._ He looked up into the gathering of hearts in the sky, thousands of others, lost in eternity. For nothing.

"No," he said aloud. "This can't be." He gathered his courage and summoned the darkness tearfully. "My… last spell." He muttered poetic words softly, knowing this would be the end. When he finished, he held his hands to his heart and light burst forth from all around him. The whole world glistened, and the sky above him began to melt away. The crying individuals all glanced toward him, shocked, and he uttered his last words. "I'm sorry."

Sora began to speak, confused, but halted when his surroundings started fading away. Riku and Kairi beside him. The amazing skyline. The castles. He was floating in darkness. All was calm.


	20. Epilogue

"Princess," Toad complained, "do we really have to bake another cake?" Peach gasped. She stood by the counter, shaking, next to Mario and Luigi. All three of them squealed in delight and tackled their little mushroom friend with excitement. "What, is it my birthday?" Toad laughed.

"No. You don't remember?" Peach asked him through her tears.

"I don't…." Toad started. He paused for a moment and stared off into space, concentrating. "I remember Bowser's Castle…. and…." He yelped for joy and embraced his friends. "We made it out okay!"

After celebrating for what seemed like hours, and filling Daisy and Toadsworth in on the events that had occurred on top of the mountain, the group finally settled down on the porch in the sweet, afternoon air. Luigi leaned on the railing, staring into the sky.

"I wonder if Misty's okay. And if they got home safely," Luigi said pensively. Mario joined him and patted his brother on the back.

"I'm sure they did," he told him, smiling. "We did, didn't we?" Peach quietly swayed back and forth behind them on the rocking chair, holding Toad close.

"Yeah. I just wish I would've gotten to say goodbye," Luigi continued bleakly.

"Who knows?" Mario said. "Remember what Sora said about keeping our friends in our hearts? Maybe you'll get to see them again one day."

"Maybe," Luigi thought aloud, closing his eyes and enjoying a cool, light breeze as it passed by. "Maybe I will."

"Pika. Pikachu! Pika-CHU!" Ash opened his eyes, his vision hazy, and sat up, his favorite Pokémon eagerly sitting by his side. He was in Uncle Curt's guest bedroom, a sweet smell permeating through the house. "Pikachu, what are you… Pikachu! You're back to normal!" He grabbed the little fur ball up and squeezed him as tight as possible, getting teary-eyed. Pikachu nodded, smiling.

"What's going on?" Brock asked, sitting up, his hair ruffled.

"Brock, look! Pikachu's not Raichu!" Ash laughed and held Pikachu up to the vivid light that came in through the bedroom window.

"What happened?" Brock yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know, but…" Ash started. They locked eyes and both of them muttered Misty's name simultaneously, followed by a squeak from Pikachu.

"What?" Misty complained. She sat up in the bed beside them, scowling. Her eyes sparkled in the bright sunshine, and her messy hair was pulled into a tight ponytail behind her head. "I need my beauty rest."

"You're alive!" Brock sang, jumping on top of her. She screamed as all three of them tackled her, laughing. Uncle Curt called for them to come eat breakfast and she pushed them off of her, smiling. "Well, I'm glad you two are happy to see me," she murmured.

Outside, Team Rocket watched through the window, surprised at the transition themselves.

"Everything's back to normal!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes, and Pikachu's not a Raichu anymore!" Jessie barked, shooting him a rude look.

"Oh well," Meowth said sarcastically. He jumped on top of Jessie's head and bent over her eyes, obstructing her view of Ash and his friends.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, pulling him from her head and throwing him on the ground. "Now all we have is Pikachu."

"But at least we have that," James reminded her. "The kids should be leaving soon. Let's intercept them before they leave town."

"Good idea," Jessie sang, a clever scheme forming in her head.

"Even after all these years, he's still a lazy bum!" Kairi sighed, beside Riku. Sora opened his eyes and looked into the smiling faces of his best friends, the cheerful, morning sun shining above them. Waves lapped softly on the shore in front of him, and birds happily tittered in the nearby trees.

"I don't know what to do with him," Riku agreed, his arms crossed.

"Whoa, what happened?" Sora asked, sitting up.

"Danshi? He turned out to be a good guy," Kairi told him, her hand on her hip.

"Don't you remember?" Riku asked. "He sacrificed himself so everything would go back to normal."

"Yeah," Sora mumbled, thinking. "Yeah. I do remember! So you think everybody's okay?"

"I'm sure they are," Kairi told him. "You just gotta have faith." She laughed and inhaled slowly, taking in the smell of the sea. "Oh, it's so good to be home."

A clinking sound rang out in front of them, and Sora got up and walked through the warm sand to investigate. "What's this?" he asked. He bent over and picked up a slippery, glass bottle. He wiped the sand from it tenderly with his hands and studied it intently.

"A message in a bottle," Kairi breathed.

"You remember all that stuff about the darkness rising?" Sora asked Riku.

"Yeah," Riku responded, worried. Sora turned the bottle over in his hands. On it, an eloquent image had been etched carefully into the glass. King Mickey's seal.

"I think it's about to become a reality," Sora said, meeting Riku's eyes.


End file.
